


Merlín, los inicios de Emrys.

by CellielWolf



Series: El poderoso brujo y el hábil sirviente. [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Not Canon Compliant, One-Sided Relationship, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellielWolf/pseuds/CellielWolf
Summary: Merlín comienza a entender lo que puede hacer sin salirse de su destino con Arturo.La magia empieza a rodearlo más y más, hasta que entiende que no hay forma de que Emrys o El Único y Futuro Rey vivan sin magia o las personas que la magia atrae.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Will (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: El poderoso brujo y el hábil sirviente. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888372
Kudos: 11





	1. El corazón de la magia.

Traer a Arturo de vuelta a Camelot no fue difícil, solo lo hizo levitar mientras estaba inconsciente. Ahora, llegar a su habitación era una cuestión totalmente diferente, para empezar, tenía a un príncipe en armadura flotando junto a él y un bastón obviamente mágico en su mano izquierda. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez no era tan obvio, Sofía y su padre los habían utilizado con naturalidad en el castillo.

Ya había amanecido por lo que no le quedó otra opción que probar el poder que los Sidhe le habían regalado para “apaciguar la ira de Emrys”. Entonces, lanzó una ilusión sobre su nuevo bastón para hacerlo parecer más normal y un encantó sobre Arturo para que la gente no lo percibiera.

Llegó a las habitaciones del príncipe con Arturo flotando casi a la altura del techo por delante de Merlín. Sinceramente, fue horrible que después de todo ese problema aún acabara en el cepo, pero se encontró olvidándolo al descubrir la posible magia de Morgana.

-oOo-

Días después, Merlín estaba tranquilamente caminando por los pasillos, todavía reflexionando que hacer si Morgana tuviera realmente magia, cuando un grito resonó en su cabeza. Miró hacía atrás y hacía delante nuevamente, se quedó quieto, en silencio, escuchando, pero no volvió a escucharlo, por lo que siguió su camino.

_¡Auxilio!_

Volvió a escuchar esa voz, ahora pudo reconocer que era la voz de un niño, no estaba seguro de donde venía, pero comenzó a caminar hacia el patio.

_¡Ayúdenme! Por favor…_

Recorrió con la vista el patio concurrido hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el niño con capa verde junto a la fuente. El chico volvió a pedir ayuda justo cuando caballeros entraron preguntando por un niño druida.

Un instinto protector que solo surgía hacía Arturo, apareció por este muchacho y buscó una manera de ayudarlo. No le costó nada hablar mentalmente con el chico, incluso si no sabía que eso era posible hasta hace un momento.

-oOo-

Le habían contado historias de Emrys, pero verlo en persona era algo maravilloso. No vio a una persona, sino a una figura rodeada de una enorme aura dorada, una criatura que se movía por la tierra y la magia en el aire se inclinaba hacia él, un ser que absorbía y expulsaba magia con cada respiración. Una vez que Mordred lo vio en persona, supo por que Emrys era inmortal, era algo tan indispensable en la naturaleza que si muriera, todo moriría con él.

Estaba tan embelesado con su visión de que le costó prestar atención, pero cuando Emrys dijo “corre”, él corrió.

-oOo-

Había estado burlándose del enamoramiento de Arturo por Lady Sofía con Gwen, cuando el sirviente del príncipe entró bruscamente en su habitación.

—¿Olvidaste cómo llamar, Merlín? —Se burló con un toque de reprimenda en su tono.

—Morgana… los guardias lo buscan, no sabía que más hacer.

Un niño, un druida, indefenso y herido, pero que tenía magia. Morgana no sabía por qué, pero se sintió extrañamente unida a él, así que lo escondió. Ella lo consoló durante la ejecución del druida mayor, y por ello no vio la forma errática en que la se comportaba Merlín, al menos hasta el día siguiente.

Una charla con él y pudo ver como escogía sus palabras con cuidado, como su cuerpo y su mirada se inclinaban hacia el niño protectoramente, pero cuando el niño estaba despierto era cauteloso, su cuerpo tenso como si se obligara a mantenerse apartado. Morgana no podía comprender este comportamiento, pero estaba ayudando al niño, tratando su herida y, por ahora, eso debía ser suficiente.

-oOo-

Gwen no decía nada, era leal a Morgana y amiga de Merlín, pero estaba confundida por como ellos dos cuidaban al niño como padres desesperado habiéndolo conocido hace solo un par de días.

Merlín parecía contenerse, pero su mirada lo traicionaba. La sirvienta pensaría que estaban siendo encantados por el niño, si no fuera porque él estaba febril y ella no parecía afectada. Pero la duda persistía y en cuanto Morgana se ofreció a sacar al chico de Camelot ella misma, el encantamiento se volvió una posibilidad real en su mente.

Cuando dijo “Ten cuidado” lo dijo muy en serio, se preocupaba por su dama. Más tarde intentó hablar con Merlín sobre la relación de ambos, pero él era evasivo y nerviosos, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Las campanas de advertencia sonaron antes de que Morgana y el niño llegaran a su casa, Merlín discutió de inmediato dejar ir sola a Morgana, pero vio la lógica de que la protegida del Rey estaría bien, si fuera atrapada. El niño y Merlín se miraron extrañamente por un momento, el cuerpo del sirviente se inclinó hacia el pequeño y tuvo que sujetar la puerta para no salir tras ellos.

Gwen estaba muy preocupada.

-oOo-

Le dijeron que el niño debía morir, pero su mente gritaba que el niño no lo merecía, su instinto lo instaba a mantener al chico a salvo y su magia rodeaba al druida tan protectoramente como lo hacía con Arturo.

No había nada en él que estuviera de acuerdo con las palabras del dragón, pero aun pensaba en ellas, volvió a preguntar y no le gustó la respuesta que recibió. El chico mataría a Arturo, así lo dictaba el destino.

Incluso sí el druida tenía el amor de Morgana, la piedad de Arturo y la protección de Emrys, Merlín no podía dejar de dudar. Pero su magia siempre fue lo más fuerte en él, así que cuando llegó el momento, él no traicionó la confianza de sus amigos y siguió la voz que el niño proyectaba en su cabeza.


	2. El caballero blanco.

Merlín estaba orgulloso de la espada que había ayudado a forjar, ya quería ver al príncipe utilizarla, tal vez admitiría entonces que estaba orgulloso de él.

—Es una buena espada. —La voz del rey le quitó la sonrisa de la cara más efectivamente que cualquier otra cosa.

—Es para Arturo.

—No la necesitará hoy. —Caminó dentro de la armería imperiosamente. —Yo tomaré el lugar de Arturo.

Campanas de alarma sonaron en su cabeza. —Pero, señor…

—Prepárame para el combate. —Ordenó y a Merlín no le quedó más opción que obedecer.

Tapó a Excalibur y se propuso a vestirle con la armadura, sin embargo, Uther tomó la espada diciendo que la usaría. El hechicero palideció y antes de darse cuenta estaba usando la magia Sidhe para encantar al rey.

—No es su espada.

—No es mi espada. —Repitió el rey con los ojos nublados, dejando el arma en su sitio.

—No quieres pelear, morirías.

—No quiero morir.

Parece que era mucho más fácil encantar a una persona de lo que Sofía lo había hecho parecer.

—Ve a las gradas, mira el combate. —Ordenó y Uther obedeció con facilidad.

Cuando el rey se retiró, el silenció ocupó la armería. Merlín parpadeó estúpidamente hacía la puerta. _Acabo de encantar al rey_. Después de ese pensamiento se disolvió en una risa histérica.

Una vez que se calmó, se dio cuenta de que Arturo no iba a llegar, pero alguien debía pelear y solo Excalibur ganaría contra el caballero negro. Eso lo decidió, él entraría en este duelo.

-oOo-

Gaius se preocupó cuando Uther entró sin armadura y se dirigió a las gradas como si este fuera cualquier otro duelo. Sabía que Arturo no pudo haber despertado todavía, menos salir de su habitación, pero algo había sucedido para que Uther no peleara.

Ese algo apareció y se dirigió al centró de la arena, provocando un silencio aturdido en la multitud de espectadores. Un guerrero en armadura completa, sin capa alguna y un brillo blanco, casi sagrado, rodeándolo. Todos confundirían el brillo como el reflejo del sol en la armadura, pero el medico pudo discernir la magia y cuando el caballero balanceó la espada, esta cantó con poder.

El combate dio inicio, el caballero negro empezó con fuerza, pero el blanco se movía tan ágilmente que no parecía estar llevando la gran armadura que tenía. Sin embargo, su juego de espadas…

El caballero blanco bloqueó un ataque descendente con su espada, pero colocó su mano izquierda en la hoja, no se hizo dañó por el guantelete, pero los caballeros de Camelot gimieron, hicieron una mueca o se taparon los ojos horrorizados.

Ese no fue su único error, su estilo de batalla era bizarro y los caballeros rojos parecían querer estar en cualquier otro lado. Morgana y Gwen parecían estar pidiendo piedad a los cielos. Y Uther apenas podía mantener controlada su expresión, ¿era eso un tic en su ojo?

Gaius, incluso si no entendía perfectamente el juego de espadas, podía ver como esto era una tortura visual para los profesionales. Apenas podía mirar, los espectadores estaban igual que él, pero contra todo pronóstico… el caballero blanco no perdió, en realidad se mantenía firme contra su oponente.

-oOo-

Para la batalla, Merlín se colocó una ilusión y soltó su magia, sus ojos, aunque nadie pudo verlos, eran una mezcla de azul y dorado. Siempre caminó con una mano atada a la espalda, ahora, con esa mano desatada, bailó alrededor del caballero negro con gracia y ligereza. Pero él no era un caballero, en Ealdor no tenían espadas, pero tenían palos.

Excalibur no era un bastón, pero fingió que sí y su magia protegió su mano cuando tocaba la hoja. Y él se defendió, su estilo confundió al espectro, su inmortalidad lo volvió confiado y Merlín lo apuñaló.

El caballero negro se sacudió, su herida brilló candente y un momento después explotó. Nadie estuvo seguro de si debía animar o no, aunque los caballeros estaban susurrándose entre sí muy metidos en lo que fuera que estuvieran conversando.

Merlín se deslizó fuera de la arena silenciosamente, Gaius lo fulminó con la mirada, pero lo ignoró, debía encontrar un lugar solitario para quitarse la ilusión de encima.

-oOo-

Más tarde ese día, Merlín se encontraba en las habitaciones de Gaius puliendo inocentemente la armadura de Arturo. Gaius levantó una ceja.

—Arturo quería soledad para poder gritarle a su padre por drogarlo. —Explicó y Gaius se vio un poco avergonzado.

—Si hubiera sabido que tenías una espada para matar al espectro, tal vez no lo hubiera hecho.

—Y si yo hubiera sabido que Uther iba a pelear, no habría creado la espada y hubiera dejado que todo siguiera su curso natural.

—Arturo es muy joven para ser Rey.

—Y aun así sería mejor que su padre ahora.

—No todo se trata de magia, Merlín, los otros reinos nos atacarían.

Ante eso Merlín agachó la cabeza y se quedó callado. Unos minutos después, cuando todo estaba tranquilo, cada uno haciendo sus tareas, Merlín se levantó bruscamente diciendo que debía hacer algo.

Fue a su habitación, recogió la espada envuelta en tela y salió del castillo. Antes de llegar a la ciudad baja Sir León y otros caballeros lo detuvieron.

—Merlín, ¿sabes a donde fue el caballero blanco?

—No, eh, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —Respondió nerviosamente.

—Debemos encontrarlo, es urgente. —Dijo muy seriamente, y Merlín pensó que se habían dado cuenta de la magia y Uther lo estaba cazando.

_Tanto por no ser llamativo y no sirvió de nada._

—No lo he visto desde el duelo, lo siento.

Los decepcionados caballeros continuaron su búsqueda y Merlín se dirigió al lago de Avalon, donde procedió a arrojar a Excalibur.

-oOo-

Esa noche, Arturo estaba de mejor humor, casi se atrevía a decir que estaba feliz.

—Deja de mirarme así, Merlín. —Espetó todavía con esa sonrisa en su cara.

—No puedo evitarlo, pareces contento pese a haber sido drogado y no haber podido pelear con el caballero negro.

Suspiró al fin quitando esa sonrisa de su rostro y mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más molesta en su vida. —Cállate, Merlín.

El sirviente sonrió, todo estaba bien en el mundo.

—Por cierto, ¿sabes quién fue el que peleó en mi lugar? —Preguntó casualmente, como si no lo estuvieran cazando. Merlín no fue engañado.

—No tengo la menor idea, señor.

Arturo, lo miró sorprendido por el tono formal. —Es una pena, los caballeros lo están cazando _(¡Ja!)_ para llevarlo _(a la pira)_ al campo de entrenamiento. _(¿Qué?)_

Los pensamientos de Merlín se entremezclaron tanto en la oración que tardó en procesar lo que realmente había dicho. —¿Qué?

—Ellos dijeron que su estilo de combate fue espectacularmente horrible y que van a enseñarle a usar una espada correctamente, aunque sea lo último que hagan en su vida.

—… Oh.

—No lo vi, pero él ganó el combate donde mis caballeros perdieron, deberían darle algo de crédito.

Merlín se sonrojó un poco por el alago que el príncipe no se dio cuenta de que le había dado. —No creo que lo hiciera por el reconocimiento o se hubiera dado a conocer.

Arturo tarareó como respuesta y continuó cenando mientras Merlín urdía un plan para robar la última salchicha en el plato.


	3. El momento de otra mentira.

Su madre tenía razón, Gwen y Morgana no debieron venir. Merlín estaba agradecido de que quisieran ayudarlo, en serio, pero su presencia solo lo limitaría y los llevaría a la ruina. Ellas pensaban que, porque no podía diferenciar una espada buena de una mala, no sabía pelear, pero él no pelearía con una espada, había traído el bastón Sidhe con una ilusión para utilizarlo como arma y ni siquiera utilizaría magia.

Supuso que era su culpa por no alardear, su humildad sería su perdición, _¡esto fue horrible!_

Cuando Merlín era niño y el padre de Will aún estaba vivo, él los entrenó para poder defenderse, como Will heredaría su espada lo entrenó en ese arte, pero a Merlín le dio un palo de escoba para usar. Cuando el pequeño Merlín había preguntado por eso, le respondieron lo siguiente:

_—Una espada es difícil de conseguir, pero si sabes usar un bastón puedes manejar la mayoría de escobas y rastrillos en el pueblo como arma._

Luego le guiño un ojo, nunca supo si el padre de Will había sabido sobre su magia, pero fue como un padre sustituto para él y jamás lo había traicionado, por lo que lo recordaba con cariño.

Y luego Arturo llegó a su campamento cuando todos dormían, su magia cantó feliz, pero él casi le da un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón por haberlo asustado.

-oOo-

No estaba muy seguro de que pensar del príncipe, él era un buen hombre debajo del exterior de imbécil que portaba la mayor parte del tiempo, le había salvado la vida una vez, pero se podría ver como si solo saldara una deuda, y había venido aquí, pero Morgana y Gwen se le adelantaron, tal vez solo siguió a la protegida del rey.

_Desearía que…_

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando llegaron a Ealdor y este estaba bajo ataque, cabalgaron hacia el centro y desmontaron para enfrentar a los bandidos. Arturo se enfrentó a uno, mientras Merlín lo vigilaba y desviaba los ataques de otro con su bastón. Morgana mató a uno, Merlín usó su magia para acabar con otro y los bandidos huyeron.

—¿Sigues con tus trucos de magia? —Dijo un aldeano rubio que lo había visto todo. —¿No te dije que no nos gustan los de tu clase?

Ambos se enfrentaron mortalmente serios por un momento, luego sonrieron y se abrazaron como los viejos amigos que eran. —Te extrañé, Will.

Tenían que ponerse al día, pero no era el momento. El pueblo lucharía con Arturo, pero Will se reveló y discutió con Merlín, diciendo las verdades que él no quería escuchar.

Fue cuando se dirigió al bosque a recoger leña que Will preguntó lo más importante. ¿Estaría dispuesto a ocultar la verdad y condenar a su pueblo por el bien de Arturo? O, por el contrario, ¿confiaba lo suficiente en sus amigos para soportar la verdad de su magia?

Luego ocurrió la primera muerte y Arturo comenzó a creer en las palabras de Will, y lo cierto era que Merlín también.

—El padre de Will murió peleando como caballero del Rey Cenred. Y ya no confía en nadie de la nobleza.

—¿Crees que los demás lo apoyen?

—No, es un alborotador, todos están acostumbrados a ignorarlo.

—¿Y si tiene razón?

—No la tiene. —Dijo con convicción pensando también en las palabras para él mismo.

—Los trato como soldados, pero… ¿los has visto pelear? —Arturo suspiró y se negó a mirar a su sirviente. —Diles que abandonen la aldea antes de que Kanen llegue.

—No, nos quedaremos y ganaremos. Pero tienes que mostrar confianza, o ellos no confiaran en sí mismos.

—¡No puede ser, Merlín!

—Haremos que Kanen lamente el día en que vino a esta aldea, todo va a funcionar. — _Haré que funcioné._ Pensó decidiéndose a no perder esta batalla, suceda lo que suceda.

-oOo-

Will se quedó a escuchar el plan y el discurso del príncipe, todo el pueblo pelearía, excepto él. Estaba seguro de que sería imposible ganar, si tan solo Merlín usara su magia… pero estaba siendo egoísta, no solo el príncipe podría intentar matarlo, el pueblo se volvería contra él. No podría quedarse ni volver a Camelot y, aunque él se iría a viajar por la tierra con su amigo, no era algo que Merlín haya querido nunca.

Era su mejor amigo y sabía que Merlín solo quería pertenecer a algún lugar. No le quitaría eso.

En su casa sus cosas estaban empacadas, pero no pudo irse, todavía no. Miró el uniforme de su padre, todavía exhibido, y lo sacó de su percha, extendiendo sus partes en la mesa junto a la espada que había aprovechado de afilar antes.

No lucharía por el príncipe, pero, tal vez, podía luchar por su hogar y junto a su amigo.

-oOo-

Mirando desde el techo de su casa vio como la trampa funcionó, vio como comenzó la pelea y como Merlín luchaba hábilmente con un bastón de madera. Sonrió, realmente parecía un guerrero, entonces un jinete le vino por detrás y él saltó para salvarlo.

—No pensé que regresarías.

—Yo tampoco.

Pelearon juntos, Merlín distrayendo y defendiendo, Will atacando y matando. Tal vez, si alguien los hubiera visto, se habrían sorprendido de que no fueran caballeros de Essetir.

—Son demasiados. —Se dio cuenta cuando los bandidos les dieron un respiro yendo a por presas más fáciles.

—No para mí.

Will lo miró con incredulidad, no creyó que lo hiciera, pero Merlín dijo un encantamiento y un tornado comenzó a formarse delante de ellos, todos volaron hacia atrás, pero los jinetes fueron arrastrados por sus caballos y los aldeanos recuperaron terreno. Para cuando el tornado desapareció Ealdor estaba ganando.

Con Kanen vencido Arturo preguntó por la magia y antes de que Merlín pudiera abrir la boca dijo: —Fui yo.

Fue firme, aunque estaba seguro de que lo apuñalarían. Pero entonces Merlín gritó el nombre de Kanen como advertencia, Arturo se giró y la flecha lanzada para matarlo se detuvo en el aire antes de caer inofensivamente.

Merlín y Will se movieron incómodos cuando Arturo volvió a mirarlos. Se miraron y Will tomó aire para decir descaradamente. —De nada.

—¿Qué?

—Por salvar tu vida, dos veces.

Arturo parecía incrédulo y sin palabras, era una buena apariencia para él. —La magia no está prohibida en este reino. —Intervino Merlín colocándose entre sus dos amigos.

—Merlín tiene razón, no tienes derecho a hacer ningún juicio aquí. —Declaró Morgana fulminándolo con la mirada.

Al final, Arturo retrocedió y le dio un amplió rodeo a Will el resto del día. Mientras que Merlín no se apartó de su lado y le dio una conferencia muy innecesaria por lo que había hecho.

—Merlín está bien, no soy quien vive en Camelot.

—Will tiene razón, cariño. —Hunith frotó el brazo de su hijo para tranquilizarlo. —En Camelot ser amigo de alguien con magia es tan grave como tenerla, si Arturo puede aceptarte siendo amigo de un hechicero, tal vez algún día pueda aceptarte con magia.

—Oh, dios, ¿y si no quiere que regrese a Camelot?

—No sé cómo no sabe que tienes magia, peleas con un bastón. —Bromeó Will cuando lo vio entrar en pánico.

—Muy graciosos. —Dijo secamente.

—Él no te dirá que te quedes, Merlín. Vi cuanto te necesita… y cuanto lo necesitas. Son los dos lados de una moneda.

Merlín sonrió ante eso último, como si lo hubiera escuchado antes y hacerlo ahora le diera confianza. —Voy a extrañarlos.

—Podrías visitar. —Comentó Will recibiendo su abrazo.

-oOo-

Merlín se unió a sus amigos al borde de la aldea, su madre y Will los vieron partir desde lejos. Morgana le sonrió un poco más amplio al saber que no estaba en contra de ser amigo de un hechicero, Gwen fue un poco tímida, sin saber que era lo correcto para decir, aunque eso no era nada nuevo. Sin embargo, Arturo lo miró con duda, pero no dijo nada en contra de que los siguiera.

Cruzando la frontera y a medio camino de Camelot acamparon y Arturo apartó a Merlín del grupo.

—Lo que habías querido decirme antes de la batalla, ¿era que tu amigo tenia magia?

Merlín no quería mentir, pero todavía no estaba seguro de si estaba bien ser solo el amigo de un hechicero. —Sí.

—La magia es peligrosa.

—¿Y una espada no?

Arturo se sorprendió por esa respuesta. —Sí, pero la uso para proteger mi reino.

—Y Will utilizó la magia para proteger su pueblo, la usó para salvarte.

Arturo parecía que había comidos algo agrio, y Merlín casi se arrepintió de sus palabras.

—Deberíamos descansar para volver a Camelot mañana, a menos que no quieras que yo regrese.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que vas a regresar con nosotros, eres mi sirviente. —Dijo y se dio la vuelta.

El príncipe no se dio cuenta de lo feliz que hizo a Merlín con esas palabras. Pero, aun así, Merlín quería algo más, una prueba.

_Desearía que se probara su corazón._


	4. Pureza.

_Desearía que se probara su corazón._

Un hermoso caballo blanco con un cuerno retorcido en su frente levantó la cabeza y sus orejas se pararon, el resto de la manada seguía pastando tranquilamente en aquel prado, pero ese unicornio comenzó a caminar y se adentró en el bosque siguiendo el susurro de magia, solo.

-oOo-

Arturo no estaba irritable, no importa lo que dijera Merlín, él estaba decepcionado de sí mismo por dejar vivir a un hechicero en contra de su mejor juicio. Obviamente no le diría esto a Merlín, porque dicho hechicero era su amigo de la infancia, así que teniendo eso en cuenta sumado al hecho de que vivía en otro reino, intentó olvidarlo, con una cacería para el continuo disgusto de su sirviente.

—Esto es un castigo, ¿verdad? Es porque no te lo dije, ¿cierto? —Siguió hablando Merlín mientras caminaban por el bosque, espantando deliberadamente a todas sus presas.

—Cállate, Merlín.

—Si quisieras silencio, no me habrías traído. —Fue su rápida respuesta, ni un poco intimidado por el príncipe y dos caballeros armados que lo fulminaban con la mirada.

El sonido de una rama rota cortó la respuesta del rubio y provocó el ansiado silencio. Arturo mandó a los caballeros a rodear la zona y él y Merlín se acercaron hablando en susurros.

—¿Qué es?

—Aun no lo sé. Quiero que entres y lo asustes.

Merlín lo miró con tanta incredulidad que tuvo que reprimir su risa, al final obedeció con renuencia, estaría bien, los depredadores no hacían tanto ruido.

Arturo se acercó por otro camino, la criatura estaba quieta, podía ver que era una especie de caballo salvaje, banco como las nubes. Dudó por un momento, Merlín le estaba susurrando y era un caballo magnifico desde donde miraba, podrían llevarlo a los establos de Camelot. Pero luego de acercarse un poco más notó algo que no debería estar ahí, un cuerno, era un unicornio, una criatura mágica.

Antes de darse cuenta había levantado la ballesta y disparado, el unicornio cayó y él corrió hacia adelante, Merlín estaba arrodillado junto a la cabeza del animal, pálido y mirándolo horrorizado. No le gustó, le quitó toda la alegría de haber compensado su error con Will y se enfadó con Merlín por ello.

-oOo-

Gaius era igual que Merlín, siempre intentando minimizar los éxitos que a su padre tanto le enorgullecían. ¿Maldiciones? Solo leyendas sin base. O eso creyó hasta que los cultivos y el ganado murieron, el agua se convirtió en arena y la decepción de Merlín se convirtió en preocupación.

Y si eso no fuera suficiente, Anhora lo dijo muy claramente en su ultimátum. Sin embargo, no era conocido por afrontar sus problemas, él se centró en la rata que se estaba comiendo su bota y cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse sin llamar comenzó a despotricar antes de siquiera mirar a Merlín. Cuando lo hizo, se detuvo y se calló, mirando al perro grande y gris al lado de su sirviente.

—Normalmente se usan gatos para cazar ratas.

—No es para cazar a la rata. —Merlín se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo.

Arturo levantó una ceja para que se explicara, era una distracción tan buena como la rata fugitiva.

—Es _posible_ que yo haya colado a un perro en las perreras hace un tiempo y solo ante la falta de comida se hayan dado cuenta de que tenían un perro de más… por lo que lo echaron y no ha dejado de seguirme desde entonces. —Explicó con la calma de alguien que no quiere explicarse.

—Bueno… él puede comerse a la rata, _si_ la encuentras.

Pensó que eso sería todo, pero Merlín sacó el tema de Anhora, le dolía saber que su amigo se ponía del lado del hechicero, pero, de nuevo, su amigo de la infancia era uno y… bueno, ellos… tal vez no eran amigos después de todo.

—No puedes confiar en nada de lo que diga un hechicero. Harías bien en recordarlo. —Dijo mezquinamente, no vio el dolor en los ojos de Merlín, pero escuchó al perro gruñir enojado hacia él. Abandonó la habitación bastante rápido después de eso.

-oOo-

El perro ladró cuando terminó de beber toda el agua de su cuenco y Merlín le sirvió nuevamente antes que al príncipe, pero ese era el Merlín de siempre, el cual miraba a Arturo como si él fuera el que convirtió la arena en agua otra vez.

Ni siquiera quería preguntar, en cambio: —¿Cómo se llama tu perro? —El silencio fue una respuesta en sí misma. —No lo nombraste, ¿has estado llamándolo _perro_ todo el tiempo?

Merlín se encogió de hombros. —Pensaba devolverlo a las perreras cuando la maldición se levante.

—¿Crees que se levante? —Preguntó genuinamente curioso.

—Bueno, el agua regresó y solo faltan dos pruebas más.

—¿Dos? —Frunció el ceño, ya estaba teniendo una idea de lo que Merlín creía que había pasado anoche con el ladrón. —Eso no fue una prueba.

—Obviamente lo fue o seguiríamos con sed. —Declaró con toda la seguridad del mundo. El perro lamió su mano como si le agradeciera y Arturo acarició su cabeza. —Deberíamos buscar a Anhora.

—Claro que no, mi padre lo condenaría.

—Sí, no sería bueno decírselo. —El perro ladró una vez y Merlín sonrió como si le hubiera dado la razón.

Arturo evadió a su sirviente y escapó de la habitación. El perro lo siguió por el resto del día como un guardia peludo y Arturo decidió decirle a Merlín que no lo devolviera a las perreras, ya pensaría un nombre para él.

-oOo-

La hambruna de su gente lo hacía sentir cada vez más culpable, ya estaba asimilando que era, de hecho, su culpa. Quería redimirse y al fin escuchó a Merlín a la hora de la cena donde lo convenció de comer rata mientras el perro se escondía debajo de la mesa. El animal ni siquiera trató de robar su comida cuando debía estar tan hambriento como cualquiera, eso debió haberle dado una pista para no llevarse la carne a la boca.

Luego Morgana estaba allí y un feliz ladrido hizo eco en la cámara antes de compartir el estofado de “cerdo” con la dama.

-oOo-

Aún estaba tirado en el suelo después de fallar la segunda prueba, cuando el perro gris ladró y le lamió la cara, lo apartó con brusquedad y él ladró más fuerte llamando a Merlín.

—¿Arturo?

No respondió, él había condenado a su pueblo.

Más tarde, la comida que les quedaba se pudrió, su padre se negó a pedir ayuda a sus aliados y lo intimidó para que diera la orden de no alimentar más a la gente. El perro gruñó al Rey en su defensa, pero Arturo lo calló y se fue a los parapetos para ver el patio, allí informó a Merlín de la última orden de su padre.

—Pude haber quitado la maldición… y les fallé. —El silencioso acuerdo de Merlín fue como una daga en su estómago.

-oOo-

Estaba echado en su cama, abrazando al perro de su sirviente como una forma de consolarse a sí mismo cuando Merlín entró sin llamar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tienes otra oportunidad. Anhora te hará otra prueba.

Arturo se disparó de la cama y ordenó que le pusiera su armadura, a lo cual Merlín obedeció con inusual velocidad.

—¿Estabas abrazando a mi perro?

Arturo se enrojeció y balbuceó antes de encontrar las palabras. —Claro que no. Cállate, Merlín.

El sirviente se rio de él y procedió a decirle a donde debía ir para la prueba, el laberinto de Gedref. Cuando el perro trató de seguirlo, le ordenó que se quedara quieto, el animal era más obediente que Merlín.

-oOo-

Se despertó con el arrullo de las olas, le costó un poco recordar que debería haber muerto por el veneno, pero luego Merlín estaba frente a él sonriendo con verdadero orgullo y proclamando que había superado la prueba.

—Qué bueno, —Dijo con la voz un poco arrastrada. —llámalo Alirio.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó confundido y comenzó a revisar su cabeza.

—Tu perro, llámalo Alirio.

Merlín parpadeó como si aún no lo entendiera. —¿Te quedaras con él?

— _Nos_ quedaremos con él. Es tuyo y yo quiero a alguien que me obedezca sin quejas.

La sonrisa y las burlas de Merlín no lo abandonaron en todo el camino a casa y estuvo a punto de retractarse, si no fuera porque Camelot estaba feliz por el cese de la maldición y Alirio los recibió con gran efusividad junto al Rey.

Uther miró con cautela al perro, pero mayormente se ignoraban el uno al otro. Felicitó a Arturo por derrotar al hechicero asumiendo que lo había matado, él realmente no quiso corregirlo.

—Tengo que hacer algo más. —Merlín y Alirio lo siguieron hasta el castillo, cuando llegaron a las bóvedas parecieron entender lo que quería hacer y ellos distrajeron a los guardias para que no se dieran cuenta de que el príncipe salía con el cuerno del unicornio envuelto en tela roja.

En el bosque prepararon una tumba donde Arturo colocó el cuerno, mientras lo cubrían de rocas, Alirio ladró y ellos levantaron la cabeza para ver al unicornio vivo una vez más.

—Tal vez… hay magia buena después de todo. —Arturo había tratado de ser solemne, pero Alirio le saltó encima con una felicidad desmedida. Gracias a ello, no vio como Merlín parecía a punto de llorar de felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El nombre "Alirio" significa pureza.
> 
> Y, para aclarar, es el perro que Merlín trajo a la vida en el episodio de Valiant. Aunque le cambié un poco la apariencia... o mucho, pero es lo de menos.


	5. Vínculos mágicos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez me haya enamorado un poco de Alirio, pero espero que este capitulo de relleno necesario sea mejor por él.

Sin saber cómo o por qué, Merlín obtuvo la habilidad de llamar a los unicornios del bastón Anhora, este solo había brillado en un blanco puro y un poco de esa luz se había adentrado en su piel. Con una expresión perpleja, Anhora explicó que esa luz era la magia que lo convertía en el guardián de los unicornios, compartir dicha magia única era imposible, pero había sucedido.

Todo mientras el príncipe de gran corazón estaba inconsciente a sus pies.

La nueva magia no lo hizo sentir diferente como cuando su magia chocaba con la magia Sidhe, pero se hizo presente cuando el unicornio revivió ese mismo día. Sintió la conexión con la bella criatura y una gran paz inundó su ser.

Los siguientes días pasaron normalmente, excepto por la adición a sus tareas de evitar a toda cosa que Alirio y Uther se encontraran. El perro se había apegado a Arturo y el príncipe estaba tan encantado con su nueva mascota que al principio iban juntos a todas partes. Hasta que, en medio de una reunión del consejo, el Rey le había gritado a su hijo por no estar de acuerdo con él o algo así y Alirio casi se lo había comido cuando saltó en defensa de Arturo.

El perro ya era uno de los más grandes que tenían en Camelot, cuando se puso en dos patas y abrió la boca para enseñar los dientes, era francamente aterrador. Uther había palidecido y si Arturo no lo hubiera detenido, no estaba seguro de que hubiera sucedido, pero habría habido una muerte.

Todavía estaba seguro de que Uther lo mandaría a sacrificar si se le recordaba su existencia, así que Alirio se quedó con Merlín en los establos cuando Arturo hablaba con su padre. Aquí había otra novedad que Merlín mantenía en secreto de Arturo, no sabía si era por la magia de los unicornios, pero comenzaba a entenderse mejor con los caballos y disfrutaba más su tiempo allí.

Y pasaba _mucho_ más tiempo en los establos.

Arturo lo negaría hasta la muerte, pero estaba celoso de que Alirio lo obedeciera más que a él. Sí, si Arturo decía “quieto” o “ataca”, obedecería, pero si quería que hiciera algún truco, o buscara algo o simplemente le diera la pata, eso ya era demasiado pedir. Aunque obedecía con entusiasmo si era Merlín quien lo ordenaba.

Merlín tenía la teoría de que Alirio era como su magia, ella le había dado vida desde la piedra, así que tal vez también le había dado la personalidad. Su magia existía para proteger a Arturo, lo que explicaba el apego, pero seguía siendo suya, lo que explicaba su preferencia a obedecerlo por encima de todos. También estaba el hecho de que ignoraba completamente a todos los demás, no miraba a los sirvientes que pasaban con comida, ni hacía caso de los caballeros que trataban de llamar su atención en el campo de entrenamiento, prefiriendo echarse a los pies de Merlín y tomar el sol hasta que Arturo terminara de agitar su espada. Ni siquiera Morgana y Gwen merecían su atención, esquivando los intentos de estas de acariciarlo.

Todos tenían claro que era el perro de Arturo y Merlín, y eso, de alguna manera, era normal.

-oOo-

Entonces un agudo sonido comenzó una sucesión de eventos que llevarían a la muerte del padre de Gwen y un intento de regicidio, para terminar con una banda de bandidos hechicero muertos, una reconciliación entre tutor y pupila, y Alirio trayendo a casa la piedra del mago como un tesoro, la cual se unió a su libro y bastón debajo de las tablas de su habitación.

-oOo-

Poco después llegó la bestia aulladora, incluso su magia se encogió ante la visión de tal criatura. Por supuesto que Arturo fue mordido y ahora tenía que cambiar su vida por la de su príncipe, solo esperaba que Alirio no se convirtiera en piedra cuando él se fuera y pudiera cuidar de Arturo en su lugar.

Aunque, claro, ¿cuándo algo sale según el plan? Arturo se alejó del borde de la muerte, pero su madre ahora estaba en su lugar, al parecer, ella había venido a visitarlo y había enfermado llegando a Camelot, si no lo hubiera hecho, es posible que no se hubiera enterado de su condición hasta que ya fuera muy tarde.

Merlín no permitiría que su madre muriera por él, así que volvería a ver a Nimueh, pero antes se despediría adecuadamente de Arturo. El cual estaba jugando con Alirio en su habitación.

—¡Merlín! —Incluso con su brazo atado, se veía mucho mejor que ayer. —Las personas siguen tratándome como si fuera a caer muerto en cualquier momento, espero que no vengas a llevarte a Alirio, es el único que actúa normal.

—¿Normal? —Preguntó mirando al perro que saltaba alrededor del rubio con su cola sacudiéndose violentamente.

—Está más contento que de costumbre porque no he juga- _entrenado_ con él por un par de días. Se le pasara rápido. —Explicó antes de comerse una uva.

—Claro, no vine a llevármelo. —Dijo con diversión mostrando una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa. —Me alegra que estés mejor. —Hizo una pausa mientras perdía la sonrisa para mostrar seriedad. —Necesito hablar contigo.

—Aun no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Yo decido cuando hablamos.

—Hoy no. —Sintiendo la atmósfera, Alirio se quedó tranquilo debajo de la mesa.

—A veces me pregunto si sabes quién soy.

—Oh, sé quién eres. Eres un imbécil… de la realeza.

Arturo se quedó boquiabierto y luego se rio. —¿Algún día cambiaras, Merlín?

—No, te aburrirías. —Arturo se tocó el hombro y dejó escapar un sonido de dolor, tal vez por _entrenar_ con un perro demasiado entusiasta. —Prométeme que, si alguna vez consigues otro sirviente, no será un lamebotas.

—Si lo que quieres es dejar tu trabajo… —Comenzó con la mirada tercamente alejada de su sirviente.

—No. Estoy feliz de estar a tu lado hasta el día que muera.

Arturo lo miró ahora, analizando esa última frase, sabiendo que había algo que se estaba perdiendo, pero no pudiendo señalarlo. —A veces creo que te conozco, Merlín. Y otras veces…

—Bueno, te conozco. Eres un gran guerrero. Y un día serás un gran rey. —Dijo con el orgullo y la admiración que normalmente no se permitía adoptar frente al otro lado de su moneda.

—Gracias. —Dijo con vacilación, la aprensión bailando en su mirada como si pensara que lo estaba preparando para una noticia terrible.

—Pero tienes que escuchar tan bien como peleas.

Arturo lo miró fijamente como si dijera: “ _Estoy escuchando_ ” —¿Alguna otra opinión que quieras darme?

Merlín le regaló una pequeña sonrisa sin dientes. —Dale de comer a Alirio o morirá de hambre y solo… no seas un imbécil.

-oOo-

Después de que Merlín huyó de la habitación, Alirio gimió lastimosamente con la cabeza en el regazo de su amo en luto anticipado. Arturo acarició su cabeza no entendiendo muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, pero la tristeza del canino le daba un mal presentimiento.

—Le preguntaré mañana. Ya debería haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Alirio le contestó con una lamida en la mano. Esa noche durmió abrazado a él como un niño con pesadillas, lo que no estaba lejos de la realidad ya que soñó con la desaparición de Merlín y Alirio convertido en piedra.

Nadie lo despertó a la mañana siguiente, aunque supuso que no tenía ningún lugar en el que estar. Sin embargo, se levantó cuando Alirio saltó de la cama y comenzó a ladrar en la ventana cerrada que daba al patio. Allí Gaius y Merlín desmontaban de sus caballos como si acabaran de llegar de un viaje.

Se vistió como pudo con una sola mano, lo cual, considerando que normalmente no podía con dos manos, no acabó bien, pero salió de todos modos de su habitación y siguió a su perro hasta las habitaciones del médico de la corte. Allí, Alirio casi derriba la puerta en su prisa por entrar y saltó sobre Merlín, quien acabó en el suelo con una bestia felizmente babeando sobre él.

Arturo no habría podido contener las carcajadas incluso si lo hubiera intentado, Hunith y Gaius se unieron a él en cuanto se les pasó la conmoción y entendieron que Merlín, en realidad, no estaba siendo devorado frente a ellos. La victima de Alirio no veía la gracia tan fácilmente, pero un vistazo a la apariencia del príncipe le devolvió el humor.

Entre risas, conversaciones y Morgana y Gwen uniéndose a ellos, Arturo olvidó lo que quería preguntarle a Merlín, pero estaba bien porque su sirviente sonreía con normalidad, se burlaba de él sin piedad y todos estaban felices.


	6. El cuervo robado.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde la muerte de Nimueh y Merlín notaba que su magia llegaba con una facilidad aterradora. Su madre y Gaius lo habían tachado de descuidado cuando su magia solo salió con el más mínimo pensamiento.

Había buscado en su libro ejercicios de control y había encontrado uno simple sobre encender y apagar velas. Lo probó cada noche y parecía funcionar, pero si algo lo molestaba generalmente desaparecía, lo cual… no era bueno, le molestaba el rey muy a menudo.

Y luego estaba el infernal ruido a todas horas del día, las excavaciones en las catacumbas retumbaban en todo el castillo. Estaba muy seguro que todos apreciarían el silencio, pero nadie diría que valía la pena por otra cacería de brujas, así que intentó distraerse de cualquier pensamiento errante hablando.

Su tema favorito fue Will y la carta que su madre le había traído de él cuando vino de visita. Arturo, sin embargo, no lo apreciaba demasiado ya que recordaba que era un hechicero, pero nunca mencionó la magia. Lo cual no fue difícil porque Will no tenía ningún don mágico.

— _Mer_ lín, cállate. Me estás dando dolor de cabeza. —Lo dijo con una mano frotando su frente por lo que se calló con una mueca de disculpa.

Pero los golpes de los excavadores seguían allí y nada lo distraía ahora. Deseó estar sordo y el ruido se detuvo, por un momento estuvo seguro de que su magia lo había dejado sordo, pero luego el príncipe le ordenó ir a revisar para que el silencio se mantuviera por el resto de la noche.

-oOo-

Alirio sé negó a entrar en la tumba recién descubierta, siguió gruñendo hacia dentro mientras todos entraban y salían con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado al animal enojado.

Merlín le dio una mirada desconfiada a la tumba por esto y Arturo actuaba mucho más precavido de lo normal, de lo cual Merlín se burló por el resto de la mañana.

—Ja, ja, Merlín. Ayúdame a subir a la silla. —Ordenó señalando a su caballo y la sonrisa burlona desapareció, remplazada por un ceño fruncido.

—Puedes subirte tu solo, lo has hecho antes. ¿O ya te estás haciendo viejo? —La sonrisa volvió cuando atrapó otro hilo de burlas hacia su maestro.

Arturo entrecerró los ojos, pero no cayó en la trampa, le ordenó imperiosamente y Merlín, muy a regañadientes, se puso de manos y rodillas para que Arturo subiera a su caballo. Se ganó los ladridos molestos de Alirio por sus molestias, pero el arrepentimiento se olvidó cuando cayó de su caballo por la silla floja.

—Eso no debería haber pasado. —Medio preguntándose si su magia lo había hecho para castigar al príncipe.

—Por supuesto que no, _Mer_ lín. Seguro que no lo ajustaste bien porque estabas pensando en tu… _amigo_. —Estaba razonablemente molesto, pero Merlín frunció el ceño ante el tono celoso que notó en su voz, antes de que un extraño trajera al caballo de vuelta.

Un extraño lamebotas que no paraba de hablar sobre el honor de servir al príncipe y, por supuesto, el príncipe estaba encantado, restregándoselo a Merlín en cada ocasión. Empeoró cuando Cedric se apropió del crédito de salvarle la vida.

Fue un consuelo que a Alirio le disgustara tanto como a él. Sin embargo, sería genial si Arturo dejara de halagarlo tanto, mientras él seguía cometiendo errores inexplicables. No fue una sorpresa cuando lo reemplazaron, pero aun así dolió, dolió tanto que Alirio evitó al príncipe por el resto del día para acompañar a Merlín.

Por lo tanto, no estaba en las cámaras de Arturo cuando Cedric robó las llaves, pero ambos estaban levantados después de que el graznido de un cuervo los despertó. El corazón de cristal ya no era azul, Alirio entró en la tumba sin causar escándalo, pero rehuyó la mano de Arturo cuando él intentó acariciarlo. Merlín no creyó imaginar el dolor que cruzó por sus ojos, pero no pudo reunir mucha lastima por él después de lo que había pasado ayer.

-oOo-

Se presentó ante el príncipe en sus cámaras. —Cedric esta poseído. —Declaró jadeando después de haber corrido desde las catacumbas.

—¿Estás borracho? —Le preguntó con incredulidad.

—¡No! Tienes que escucharme. La tumba era de Cornelius Sigan, la joya azul guardaba su alma, Cedric la robó y ahora esta poseído.

—Esas tonterías pueden quitarte tu trabajo.

—¡No estas escuchándome! ¡Camelot está en peligro!

—Si vas a seguir gritando… ¡Cedric!

El hombre respondió al llamado y Alirio se agachó gruñendo, preparado para atacar, Arturo le ordenó que parara, pero por primera vez no escuchó. Merlín se sentía validado por esto, pero no pareció convencer mucho a Arturo más allá de que la lealtad de Alirio estaba con Merlín.

—Merlín, has el favor de llevarte a tu perro o te meteré en las mazmorras. —El tono de su voz fue indescifrable, su rostro no reveló nada y decidió retirarse por ahora.

-oOo-

Morgana y Gwen lo ayudaban a vendar una herida que las criaturas le habían dejado, las gárgolas parecían haber cobrado vida por la noche y un sirviente al azar había tenido que ponerle la armadura porque Cedric estaba desaparecido.

 _La incompetencia de Merlín es contagiosa_. Se arrepintió del pensamiento en cuanto lo tuvo, su antiguo sirviente nunca le había fallado ante el peligro. Tragó contra el nudo que se había hecho en su garganta y cerró los ojos, por ello escuchó los arañazos de las patas de Alirio contra la piedra, mezclado con la cacofonía de la enfermería improvisada, antes de abrir los ojos y ver al perro gris correr hacia él, se paró con sus patas delanteras apoyadas en sus piernas y su cara a la altura de sus ojos, le lamió la cara como no lo había hecho en días y no pudo evitar reírse.

Demonios, creyó que había perdido su lealtad y se alegró de saber que aún se preocupaba por él. Cuando pudo quitárselo de encima aceptó el pañuelo de Morgana para secarse la cara y miró a Merlín al otro lado de la habitación hablando con Gaius.

—Merlín no es un perro, pero te perdonara lo suficientemente pronto. —Se preguntó ociosamente cuanto sabía Gwen exactamente. No creyó que fuera tan fácil.

Quiso llamar a Merlín, pero su padre llegó primero y él tuvo que salir a luchar contra las gárgolas, cuando volvió a mirar, Merlín ya no estaba en la habitación. La decepción lo hizo suspirar, ni siquiera había ido a ver como estaba.

No era momento para eso, se endureció y salió con sus hombres. No pudieron con ninguna de las criaturas, les ordenó a sus caballeros salvarse y luego todo fue negro.

-oOo-

Destruyó una gárgola en el aire con un hechizo y encontró a Arturo tendido en el patio, el humo y el polvo ocultaban la mayor parte de la destrucción, pero el príncipe estaba vivo y el alivio se apoderó de él.

—Vaya sorpresa, eres un hechicero, y uno poderoso. —Cedric, no, _Sigan_ habló. Vestía plumas de cuervo negro y no habría podido parecer más un villano de lo que ahora lo hacía.

—¡No lo mataras!

—El no merece tu lealtad. Te trata como a un esclavo, te hizo a un lado sin siquiera pensarlo, debes estar dolido por ser ignorado y menospreciado teniendo tu poder.

Merlín se tensó ante las palabras, golpeaban un nervio sensible. —Eso no me importa. —Respondió, pero su respiración estaba acelerada y sus recuerdos no pudieron darle una imagen para refutar sus palabras.

Sigan notó sus dudas e intentó persuadirlo, le ofreció el mundo y a su amigo como esclavo. Pero incluso cuando quería el respeto, como cualquier persona lo quiere, no quería lo que se le ofrecía. No quería el mundo, no quería un esclavo, él quería un amigo y un igual.

—¿Prefieres ser un sirviente? —Preguntó Sigan cuando se negó.

—Es mejor servir a un buen hombre que gobernar con uno malo.

Después de eso el cuerpo de Cedric se desplomó muerto y Merlín cantó el hechizo del dragón, no pudo mantenerse en pie mientras luchaba contra el alma del hechicero, pero incluso cuando el corazón de cristal se volvió azul con el alma de Sigan, Merlín creyó que algo se había quedado con él.

Las gárgolas volaron hacia él desde donde habían estado aterrorizando a la gente, aterrizaron en el patio y lo miraron con ojos dorados llenos de magia, como si esperaran órdenes.

—Vuelvan a sus lugares y duerman. —Intentó no demasiado autoritario, pero obedecieron. Volaron o treparon por el castillo hasta sus posiciones originales y se petrificaron allí.

-oOo-

Camelot se ocupó de sus heridos y muertos, toda la culpa recayó en Cedric, el hechicero ladrón, y solo unos pocos supieron del fantasma de Cornelius Sigan, la tumba se volvió a sellar con el corazón adentro.

Merlín y Alirio comían en las cámaras de Gaius cuando Arturo entro con un saco abultado.

—No soy tu sirviente. —Dijo antes de que Arturo pudiera comenzar a hablar, porque podría adivinar que estaba a punto de tener un déjà vu. Esto le recordaba al caso de Valiant.

—Yo… —El rubio se quedó sin palabras y bastante desconcertado, pero luego Alirio le lamió la mano y pareció reunir valor. —Necesito que alguien limpie mi armadura.

—Consíguete un sirviente. —Dijo condescendencia ignorando la ceja levantada de Gaius.

—Merlín, —Comenzó con un tono más humilde, pero se notaba que se estaba esforzando mucho por mantenerlo. —tu… tenías razón sobre Cedric. Debí escuchar.

Merlín pensó que podría tener un poco del alma de Sigan con él después de todo, cuando dejó que Arturo se retorciera incomodo un poco más antes de asentir y levantarse del banco. Rodeó la mesa y le quitó el saco con la armadura de las manos, Arturo pareció desinflarse con alivio y se despidió rápidamente para salir con Alirio pegado a sus talones.

Todo volvió a la normalidad.


	7. Humilde caballero.

Alirio ladraba emocionado en el borde del campo y Merlín aplaudía cuando Arturo derribó a su oponente. Pronto habría un torneo y el príncipe estaba tan feliz por eso como siempre.

Hasta que Sir León evitó golpearlo y descubrió que posiblemente sus caballeros lo dejaban ganar.

—No puedo creerlo. —Se quitó su armadura con ira en cuanto estuvieron en su habitación. —¿Cómo puedo probar que puedo, si mis oponentes se van a dejar ganar?

—No creo que pase todo el tiempo.

—¿Entonces pasa _algunas_ veces?

—No, estoy seguro que no.

—¡Ahora tú lo haces! Me dices exactamente lo que crees que quiero oír.

—Sí. — _Porque si no me darás más trabajo o me echaras en el cepo o me despedirás coma has hecho antes._ Pensó, pero luego Arturo lo miró con traición y se replanteó la respuesta. —Eh, no. ¿Cuál fue la pregunta?

—Esto lo prueba. Quisiera ser tratado como todos los demás.

—¿En serio? —El imbécil no sabía lo que decía.

—No sabes lo afortunado que eres, Merlín.

—Si quieres cambiar de lugar, avísame. —Recogió toda la armadura y dejó al príncipe solo.

-oOo-

Estaba puliendo la armadura de Arturo en la armería, solo, o eso pensaba.

—Aun estas vivo.

Merlín levantó la cabeza de golpe para ver a Will apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, sintió que una sonrisa gigante se colocaba en su rostro ante su amigo de la infancia. —¡Will! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Vine a visitar, sabía que tu no lo harías, y llegue hace muy poco, Gaius me dijo dónde podría encontrarte.

Soltó una risa feliz y fue a abrazar a su amigo, pero luego recordó que tres personas en Camelot estaban muy engañadas por algo bastante grave en el reino.

—Will… Arturo piensa que eres… que tienes… —Miró alrededor de la armería vacía como si un caballero fuera saltar desde cualquier rincón.

Will se encogió de hombros sin preocuparse por su vida. —Solo lo evitaré. Como a una plaga. —Dijo con diversión, él lo habría evitado pensara o no pensara que era un hechicero.

Merlín aún se preocupó, pero Arturo estaba concentrado en el torneo, así que decidió disfrutar de la compañía de su viejo amigo tanto como pudiera.

-oOo-

—¿Quieres salir de Camelot, entrar a hurtadillas y competir en el torneo sin que nadie sepa que eres tú? —El sirviente miró a su príncipe con la boca abierta.

—Qué bueno que entiendes, Merlín. —Arturo estaba presumido, convencido de que era el plan perfecto.

—Te pedirán que te quites el casco en algún momento antes del final del torneo.

—Y por eso necesito que consigas a alguien que nadie reconozca para hacerse pasar por mí.

Merlín inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y una lenta sonrisa creció en su rostro. Arturo se inquietó al verla y apretó su mano en el pelaje de Alirio.

—Creo que puede funcionar. —Asintió con una expresión satisfecha. —Tendrás que inventar una excusa para tu padre.

—Ya pensé en eso, le diré que voy a cazar una criatura mágica.

Merlín estaba infelizmente resignado, pero esa excusa funcionaria demasiado bien con Uther. Pero ese sentimiento cambió cuando llegó la cena, una criatura con cuerpo de león, alas de águila y cabeza de oso, y el rey se lo tragó completamente. Merlín se estaba divirtiendo demasiado y se lo hacía saber al príncipe colocándose detrás del Rey y sonriendo como si fuera Yule.

-oOo-

Convencer a Gwen de prestar su casa no fue tan fácil como pensó, pero ella accedió porque era una buena persona y no quería ver al príncipe asesinado por acabar en la casa incorrecta.

Curiosamente, estuvo más alegre de ver a Will nuevamente, ellos no habían interactuado mucho en Ealdor, pero Gwen fue extremadamente amable y alegre al darle la bienvenida a Camelot y Will se quedó aturdido por una humana que bien podría ser un cachorro adorable e hiperactivo a sus ojos. O eso le había dicho más tarde a Merlín con un tono que traicionaba el miedo que le tenía a la sirvienta.

Cuando trajo a Arturo y el preguntó por el impostor que había conseguido para él, volvió a tener esa sonrisa que hacía que Arturo retrocediera un paso.

—Claro, es un granjero de una pequeña aldea, y… no lo reconocerán.

—¿Pero podrá pasar?

Merlín hinchó el pecho con orgullo e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el fondo de la casa antes de llamar. —¿Sir Caballero?

Will caminó para dejarse ver, ya llevaba la armadura de caballero que Gwen le había dado y su actitud era arrogante y superior, tal cual un verdadero caballero.

—¡No! —Negó verbal y físicamente mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de horror. —¿Qué hace el hechicero aquí? —Preguntó con los dientes apretados.

—Vine de visita, mi Lord. —Incluso su tono parecía caballeresco y nada forzado.

—Will es un caballero de verdad, ya sabes. No lleva el escudo de su padre, porque un caballero de Essetir podría no ser la mejor opción mientras los dos reinos están en conflicto, pero de esta manera podrás participar en el torneo y yo podré pasar tiempo con mi amigo antes de que vuelva a casa.

—Dime… por que no debería denunciar un hechicero en Camelot.

—Porque tu plan se arruinaría, porque le debes la vida y porque si sales por esa puerta ahora Will y yo escaparemos antes de que lleguen los guardias y jamás nos volverán a ver.

—¿Tú también?

—Es mi mejor amigo. —Dijo con decisión, su mirada fue seria en todo momento, todo fue verdad.

Y Arturo bajo la cabeza y se sentó, aún inconforme y mirando a Will con desconfianza, pero parecía que nadie moriría hoy.

Merlín tuvo un momento para reconocer que estaba _muy_ complacido con la actitud obediente de Arturo antes de volver a los negocios y llevarse tanto a Will como a Alirio a las cámaras de Gaius.

William De Deira se unió al torneo de justa.

-oOo-

Arturo vio ir a Alirio con tristeza, se había acostumbrado a dormir con él, pero era bien sabido que el perro era apegado a él y su sirviente, con él, supuestamente, fuera de la ciudad era natural que se pegara a Merlín, sería raro verlo con un caballero al azar.

Aún estaba molesto porque el hechicero estuviera en su reino, pero lo echaría tan pronto como terminara el torneo. No podía matarlo, Merlín lo odiaría, y eso sonaba peligroso para su salud, ni siquiera Alirio lo salvaría.

—Will es un buen chico, no creo que Merlín se hiciera amigo de alguien malvado. —Comentó Gwen cuando se quedaron solos.

—Tal vez no era malvado de niño, pero la magia corrompe, Guinevere. ¿Cómo es que no te molesta? —No quería sonar acusador, pero recordó tarde quien se suponía que era su padre.

Gwen se quedó rígida dándole la espalda. —Mi padre murió por asociarse sin saber con un hechicero. Sé que, si Merlín no te hubiera convencido, habría tenido que huir con ellos o enfrentar la muerte.

No se había dado cuenta de que jamás habrían encontrado al hechicero, solo personas inocentes que ayudaron sin saber o eran demasiado buenas para su propio bien. Arturo carraspeó incómodo y se disculpó antes de irse a dormir en la cama que vio.

-oOo-

Will miraba como Merlín jugaba con las velas, encendiendo una y apagándola, luego encendió dos y las apagó a la vez, aumentó a tres y luego cuatro, mientras él se vestía. Hoy comenzaría el torneo y, aunque no participaba, estaba nervioso.

Muchas personas lo verían, lo mirarían y pensarían que era un caballero. Por sangre, lo era, pero nunca había actuado como uno. No hasta que Merlín lo instó a proteger su hogar, pero luego el pueblo pensó que era un hechicero y lo echaron.

Aun no le había dicho eso a Merlín.

—Ya conocen el plan, te presentas y yo peleo. —Dijo Arturo con una mirada poco agradecida para lo que estaba haciendo por él.

Salió de la carpa, subió al caballo que Merlín le había dado y siguió la fila de los caballeros, el semental se inquietó, pero él lo corrigió rápidamente. Agradeció mentalmente que su padre le enseñara a montar a temprana edad, no sabría montar ahora si fuera de otra manera, aunque Merlín siempre fue mejor que él. Culpaba totalmente a la magia.

No escuchó el discurso del Rey, no le interesaba escuchar a la persona que cazaba a su mejor amigo y cuando salió del campo, fue con alivio.

Miró oculto en la carpa, no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco por el torneo. La gente desfrutaba estas cosas por algo. Arturo ganó todas sus rondas.

—Felicidades, puedes decir con seguridad que nadie te dejó ganar esta vez. —Le dijo al príncipe cuando entró a la carpa.

—Saluda al público. —Fue lo único que dijo dándole el casco.

Se rio entre dientes y obedeció. Sabía que no se merecía los aplausos, pero eran agradables, era bueno ser admirado así. Tal vez ser caballero para otro rey, para un buen rey, fuera una opción para él.

-oOo-

—Yo hago todo el trabajo y él se lleva los halagos. —Murmuró descontentó, era su plan y como había dicho Will, ahora sabía que había ganado por su propia fuerza, pero no tenía que gustarle darle el mérito a otro. —Cuando termine este torneo, revelaré mi identidad y tendré el crédito que merezco.

Merlín estuvo de acuerdo con él demasiado rápido, así que le dio una lista de tareas y dejó que lo mirara con exasperación.

Al día siguiente ganó a Sir León, estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera pensó en la hechicera de Will cuando lo mandó a fuera.

—Nadie puede decir que Sir León me dejó ganar.

—Parece que el público adora a Will. —Y esa nota de orgullo, no estaba completamente seguro de que fuera totalmente para él.

—Eso cambiará cuando revele mi identidad.

—Realmente extrañas tener la atención, ¿cierto? —Dijo Merlín con burla y lo mandó a darle agua a su caballo, se quedó con Alirio hasta que Will regresó.

—¿Y Merlín? —Sonreía feliz, solo lo había visto así por Merlín. Fue intrigante.

—Dándole agua al caballo. ¿Disfrutas de la atención?

Will se encogió de hombros. —Mi padre nunca me habló de esta parte de ser caballero. Es… divertido.

—Disfrútalo mientras puedas y dile a Merlín que arregle las lanzas rotas.

El hechicero frunció el ceño. —No deberías cargarlo tanto, Gaius no sabe que estas aquí y piensa que puede cargarlo con más trabajo del usual. En este punto, no estoy seguro de que este comiendo.

Frunció los labios pensando en ello, no le había parecido cansado, pero no había mirado demasiado. Volvió a la casa de Gwen antes de poder verlo de nuevo, pero otra lección de humildad le esperó allí. Cuando volvió a ver a Merlín estaba más concentrado en su promesa muy equivocada para cocinar.

La cena fue divertida, nunca se había fijado mucho en Gwen, pero cuando hablaba libremente, era inteligente y sabia. Unos feroces ladridos interrumpieron la tranquilidad de la noche, justo antes de que el ruido de los guardias corriendo pasara por la calle.

—¿Qué habrá pasado?

—Tal vez solo alguien sospechoso, los guardias se encargarán. —Frunció el ceño ante la puerta, preguntándose si Alirio fue el perro que ladró.

Terminaron la agradable cena y Gwen se dio cuenta de que los platos venían de la cocina real, ella era inteligente. Intentó excusarse y acabó ofendiéndola, quiso disculparse y solo supo hacerlo siendo lo más sincero posible.

No estuvo seguro de si había funcionado porque justo después, Merlín, Will y Alirio irrumpieron por la puerta.

—Hay un asesino en Camelot. —Anunció con una mano en su espada.

—Viene por ti, Arturo. —Merlín continuó mirándolo como si se asegurara de que estaba bien. Su corazón se saltó un latido en ese momento.

—Ya asesinó a un guardia. El Rey dijo que Odín lo envió. —Explicó Will, casi podía apreciar lo profesional que parecía, en realidad podría ser un caballero si no tuviera magia.

—¿Por qué Odín quiere matarte? —Preguntó Gwen suavemente.

—Porque maté a su hijo.

En ese momento vio el desprecio de Will que no había aparecido desde Ealdor, Gwen pareció retroceder, pero la reacción de Merlín fue la más curiosa, solo se quedó allí mirándolo y esperó una explicación, sin asumir nada por su cuenta.

—Me retó a pelear, no tenía nada contra él y le pedí que desistiera. Tal vez sintió que tenía que demostrar algo. Aun veo su cara, parecía tan asustado.

—No puedes culparte por eso. —Merlín puso una mano en su hombro como consuelo.

—Solo nosotros sabemos dónde estás. Si no te encuentra, no puede matarte. —Alirio ladró en acuerdo a las palabras de Will.

—Dormiré en el piso hoy, sin discusión. —Agregó antes de que Gwen pudiera protestar y fingió que no vio las sonrisas de los otros dos hombres.

Merlín le permitió a Alirio quedarse con Arturo esa noche, él dijo que el perro sería un buen guardián y el príncipe no se quejó, hizo que el piso fuera más cómodo, después de todo… Merlín jamás trajo el colchón.

-oOo-

Mientras preparó a Arturo, él no podía mirarlo a los ojos, y no sabía por qué, seguro que no estaba enfadado por el colchón, ¿verdad?

—¿Ocurre algo, señor?

—¿Y la formalidad, Merlín?

—Siempre te quejas de mi insolencia. —Respondió con diversión. —Aunque sueles mirarme a los ojos. —Dijo en voz baja, pero audible, buscando la mirada de Arturo.

El príncipe siguió evitándolo y él estiró una mano para tomar su barbilla y levantar su rostro. Dejó que lo dirigiera dócilmente, pero sus ojos seguían desviándose para mirar hacia cualquier otro lado, su garganta se movió para tragar y los ojos de Merlín se vieron atraídos por ello, cuando levantó la mirada Arturo tenía los labios apretados y el rostro levemente sonrojado.

No pudo seguir investigando las extrañas reacciones de Arturo cuando Alirio gruñó a algo fuera de la carpa y Arturo usó la distracción para apartarse de él. Se sintió irracionalmente molesto, pero fue a investigar lo que había molestado a su guardián cuando Will entró avisando que era el turno del príncipe para salir.

Miró desde un borde la última ronda del torneo, Alirio estaba tenso y cuando Arturo fue golpeado tuvo que retenerlo físicamente para que no corriera al campo. Sus ojos se tiñeron de líneas doradas sobre el azul, su tiempo pasó más lento y vio como una cuchilla se retraía en la lanza del oponente.

Fue a la carpa de Sir Alynor y encontró su cuerpo. El asesino suplantándolo ya no estaba allí. Regresó a la carpa de Arturo.

—¿Dónde está Arturo?

—El maldito terco ya salió, pero está mal herido. No quiso que yo hiciera esta ronda por él.

—Por supuesto que no. —Dijo con exasperación mezclada con preocupación y corrió al campo.

Apenas llegó antes de la colisión. Su magia saltó para proteger a Arturo y rompió la cincha del caballo, el asesino cayó al suelo y Arturo ganó. La multitud celebró sin saber lo que realmente había pasado.

Fue a ayudarlo a bajar de su caballo y lo llevó a su carpa, ni siquiera tuvo la mente para impedir que Alirio los rodeara y gruñera a quien quisiera acercarse para felicitarlo.

—Saliste a justa contra el asesino. —Comenzó a explicar Merlín cuando todos estuvieron en la carpa. —Mató a Sir Alynor y tomó su lugar.

Todos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, hasta que Will miró hacia atrás con nostalgia y habló. —El público espera, Príncipe Arturo.

Arturo suspiró y evaluó a Will antes de asentir con respeto. —Ve a recibir el trofeo. Sé que usaste magia para salvarme, otra vez.

Will miró sorprendido al príncipe y con una mirada de reojo a Merlín asintió para confirmar. —Gracias. —Dijo con cuidado, como si fuera una palabra nueva. Él realmente podía pasar por un caballero arrogante.

—¿Te diste cuenta de cuanto lo disfruta? —Se puso a atender a Arturo con la ayuda de Gwen sintiéndose muy orgulloso de su príncipe.

Unos minutos después salieron de la tienda para ver a William bañarse en la atención como si hubiera nacido para ello.


	8. Despertar de magia.

—Te echaron. —Repitió Merlín consternado por quinta vez.

—Sí, Merlín, me echaron del pueblo. Y ya que estamos en eso, te diré que tengo permiso del Rey para quedarme un tiempo en Camelot. —Dijo Will, ya cansado por haber estado hablando de lo mismo por toda la hora.

—El príncipe cree que tienes magia. —Le recordó como si no lo supiera ya.

—Lo sé, puso una cara muy divertida cuando el Rey me ofreció un puesto como caballero de Camelot.

Merlín giró la cabeza tan rápido, que se preocupó por su cuello. —¿Aceptaste?

—Claro que no, Merlín, le dije que tenía un deber en mi tierra, pero que siempre sería aliado de Camelot. —Hizo una reverencia en una pantomima de lo que había hecho ante el Rey.

—Dioses, quisiera haber visto la cara de Arturo.

Rieron, ambos disfrutando burlarse de la realeza, hasta que Gaius los llamó a cenar. Merlín estaba feliz de que su amigo se quedara por más tiempo, pero preocupado de lo que pudiera pasar. Con el conocimiento de Arturo, estaba seguro de que culparían a Will del siguiente desastre mágico.

Lo cual no pasó mucho después.

-oOo-

Arturo dormía profundamente con un brazo sobre Alirio, pero el perro saltó de repente con un aullido y saltó al piso, cuando los guardias afuera de la puerta entraron para ver si todo estaba bien, el animal los pasó, corriendo por los pasillos y directo a la cámara de Morgana.

Arturo no tardó en despertar alarmado y les ordenó a los guardias que lo siguieran mientras él se vestía. Los guardias llegaron a las cámaras de Morgana donde Alirio le ladraba al fuego.

—Trae agua. ¡Lady Morgana! —Gritó uno de los guardias para llamar su atención y sacarla de la habitación en llamas.

A la mañana siguiente, Gwen y Merlín limpiaban la habitación antes de que el Rey llegara con León y Arturo a cuestas. Pidió saber que había pasado.

—Los guardias dijeron que siguieron al perro del príncipe hasta aquí. Él fue quien les avisó.

—Debió oler el humo. —Dijo con un tinte de orgullo, a lo que Merlín también sonrió.

Uther hizo un sonido disconforme, no queriendo pensar en el perro endemoniado. —¿Cómo comenzó el incendió?

—Volví a entrar con las mantas. Había una vela, pero la apagué.

—¿Segura?

—La apagué, lo juro.

—Gwen ha sido sirvienta de Morgana por años, yo le creo.

—Ayer cayeron rayos en el castillo, Majestad, eso pudo iniciar el incendio. —Añadió Sir León.

—O alguien pudo iniciarlo deliberadamente. —Con esa ominosa declaración salió de la habitación, dejando a los caballeros y sirvientes con el mismo mal presentimiento.

-oOo-

El engaño de Gaius a Morgana le sentaba mal a Merlín, habló de esto con Will y su idea de hablar con Morgana que fue disuadida por Gaius.

—Yo podría hablar con ella.

—¿Qué? No, eso…

—Ella ya cree que tengo magia, Merlín. Si cree que la tiene, vendrá a mí en algún momento. Pero no tengo magia realmente, y no sabré que decirle. —Dijo con tranquilidad y luego extendió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba como diciendo: “Entonces, es tu turno.”

—Bueno… Bien, ella es una vidente, puede ver el futuro en sus sueños. En este punto su poder debe haber crecido lo suficiente como para tener que usarlo si no quiere perder el control como anoche.

—Como tú lo hacías de niño. —Asintió entendiendo.

—No soy un vidente, así que no se si podremos ayudarla con sus sueños, pero aprender un hechizo la ayudara a controlar su magia como me ayudó a mí.

—No sé ningún hechizo, Merlín.

—Te enseñaré a pronunciar el hechizo de fuego para que se lo enseñes a Morgana y estaré contigo para encender la vela con mi magia.

—Parece que tenemos un plan. —Aplaudió antes de frotar sus manos juntas y ponerse a trabajar.

-oOo-

Arturo estaba buscando a Alirio por el castillo, no lo había visto desde anoche y sabía que no estaba con Merlín. Eso fue muy extraño y temía que su padre le hubiera hecho algo. También estaba tratando de posponer tener que ir a buscar a los sospechosos de hechicería, en este punto su padre podría ejecutarlos a todos sin ninguna prueba y dejar al único verdadero hechicero libre.

Estaba bastante seguro de que Will era inocente de atacar a Morgana, pero solo porque creía que nadie la había atacado.

Vio a Merlín por el rabillo del ojo y pensó en preguntar por Alirio. —Merlín, necesito… — _¿Él había escondido algo detrás de su espalda?_ —Que… ¿Qué escondes en la espalda?

—Nada. ¿Ves? —Y extendió las dos manos para que las viera.

—¿Qué estas tramando? —Intentó ver tras su espalda, pero Merlín giró con él.

—Nada, en serio. Arturo, yo nunca te mentiría. ( _Mentiroso_ ) Te respeto demasiado para hacerlo. — _¡Eso es definitivamente una mentira!_ Pensó con ira, porque definitivamente le estaban mintiendo descaradamente. —¿Querías que hiciera algo?

—Alirio desapareció. —Dijo con voz plana, más concentrado en lo que no le estaban diciendo.

—Oh, eso es extraño. Siempre te sigue a esta hora del día. —Una seria preocupación se filtró en su tono. —Lo buscaré.

Arturo asintió y dio un paso atrás seguido de Merlín, ambos frenaron y se quedaron viendo un momento antes de que se separaran, pero Arturo miró hacia atrás antes de bajar las escaleras, justo a tiempo para ver a Merlín sacar un ramo de flores de su cinturón e ir en dirección a las cámaras de Morgana.

Él no había albergado esperanzas de ser correspondido, pero la confirmación dolió.

Lo supo desde que besó a Gwen, su beso había sido… decepcionante, para ambos. Lo bueno es que ahora eran definitivamente solo amigos. Lo malo fue que en cuanto vio a Merlín después, su corazón se hizo oír y la culpa no sé quedó atrás.

-oOo-

Morgana acarició la cabeza de Alirio, el perro se había quedado con ella todo el día, lo que era definitivamente raro, nunca se separaba de Merlín o Arturo.

—Supongo que debería sentirme halagada. —Le dijo, a lo que el perro respondió con un suspiro conforme, apoyando su cabeza en su regazo.

—Sí, deberías. —La inesperada respuesta llegó desde la puerta entreabierta, Merlín asomaba la cabeza con una sonrisa reservada. —Arturo estaba buscándolo, va estar muy celoso.

Morgana sintió la diversión elevarse dentro de ella mientras el miedo del día disminuía. Cuando Merlín entró por completo en la habitación llevaba un ramo de flores que le entregó directamente, Gwen no estaba cerca en este momento por lo que tomó las flores y las dejó sobre la cama con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—¿Cómo estas, mi Lady?

—Bien, Alirio mejoró las cosas, me distrajo.

—Buen chico, Alirio. —Merlín asintió con aprobación y el perro ladró una vez.

No pudo pedir mejor compañía en este momento que ellos dos, quienes no la juzgarían, incluso si resultara ser cierto que tenía magia.

—Vine aquí por un motivo oculto. —Declaró de repente el sirviente.

—¿A parte de las flores? —Preguntó con una mirada burlona.

Desgraciadamente, Merlín no cayó en la trampa y continuó hablando. —Le hablé a Will de lo que sucedió y cree que puedes haber despertado magia innata, es decir, que naciste con magia. —Habló en voz baja y dando miradas desconfiadas hacia la puerta, algo muy sensato de hacer.

—Así que es verdad. —Ella ya lo sabía, pero la confirmación vino con una ola de alivio por no estar volviéndose loca y una tensión de alerta que sacudió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que estaba en el corazón del enemigo, incluso si hasta ese momento lo había considerado su hogar y a las personas allí, amigos y familia.

—Sin embargo, —Continuó más despacio. —los que nacen con magia, la despiertan en la adolescencia, así que le mencioné tus pesadillas y llegamos a la conclusión de que eres una vidente.

—Eso tiene sentido, mis pesadillas ocurren desde niña y sueño cosas antes de que pasen en la realidad. Pero ¿qué hago ahora? —Preguntó con desesperación y Alirio gimió por su angustia.

—Tu poder creció demasiado para que no lo uses, Morgana. La única forma es que aprendas algunos hechizos y los uses de vez en cuando para practicar el control.

—Si elijo cuando usar la magia, no escapará en cualquier momento inoportuno. —Entendió, de alguna manera entendía que la magia necesitaba alguna salida, quisiera ella o no. —Uther está tan equivocado…

Merlín no respondió a eso, pero su expresión fue suficiente para saber que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—¿Cuándo podría Will enseñarme algunos hechizos?

—Esta noche. Gaius saldrá, así que tendremos unas horas.

—¿Gaius no puede saber?

—Él vive en el centro de Camelot, jamás le dije de Will y… no creo que lo delatara, pero seguro que no estaría de acuerdo en que te enseñe magia. —Había una decepción en su voz que la hacía pensar si no le había preguntado sobre eso.

Morgana asintió y en ese momento llegó Gwen con una bandeja de comida, con su miedo apaciguado por sus aliados, su apetito era aceptable. Merlín se despidió de ellas para volver a sus deberes y le dijo a Morgana que guardaría en secreto su nueva amistad con Alirio.

-oOo-

A la mañana siguiente, Merlín estaba limpiando la cota de malla de Arturo con una sonrisa. La noche anterior fue un éxito, más o menos, Morgana solo aprendió un hechizo, pero fue mejor que ninguno.

Will había estado incomodo al pronunciar los hechizos, pero habían practicado lo suficiente como para que no se sobresaltara cuando la llama de la vela se encendiera. Morgana era muy inteligente, pero en su emoción no se había fijado mucho en la extraña conducta de Will.

Will y Merlín estaban acostumbrados al poder y la facilidad con que la magia le venía a Merlín, así que no pudieron simpatizar con el esfuerzo que Morgana estaba poniendo. Ninguno sabía que el hechizo de fuego fuera tan difícil o extenuante.

Aunque Morgana había comenzado a aprender magia y eso la ayudaría, Merlín estaba preocupado por su magia de vidente, de la cual no sabía nada y no podía ayudar. Distraído en esos pensamientos, se sobresaltó cuando Arturo y Sir León entraron en la habitación.

Hablaban de las personas inocentes que arrestarían hoy y posiblemente morirían por la paranoia de Uther. Tan mal como sonaba, tal vez podía hacer algo para desviar la atención y conseguir información de algún vidente para ayudar a Morgana.

—¿No debiste hacer eso ayer?

—No tuve tiempo, estaba en los establos. —Comenzó su mentira lentamente y acabó con confianza.

—Qué extraño… un pajarito me dijo que estabas en otro lugar.

—¿Limpiar establos es extraño, pero pájaros que hablan no?

—Merlín, ¿qué te he dicho de tus chistes?

—Que no los haga. —Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Arturo hizo un sonido afirmativo antes de mirar la mesa buscando algo. —¿Dónde están mis flores?

—¿Tus flores? —Preguntó muy confundido.

—Escuché que Morgana sí tiene. Pensé que habrían puesto unas en cada cámara, o… ¿ella fue la única que recibió una muestra de tus _afectos_? —El tono de Arturo fue provocativo y burlón, pero la cabeza de Merlín había estado planeando que hacer con la próxima redada y simplificó la pregunta. _“¿Solo le diste flores a ella?”_

—Sí. —Cuando la sonrisa de Arturo cayó por completo y le dirigió una extraña mirada, rectificó. —No. ¿Qué? —Intentó recordar que le habían preguntado exactamente. —No fue una muestra de afecto, ni nada parecido.

—Entiendo. —Su voz estaba algo apagada. Por suerte, en ese momento, Alirio decidió regresar de la compañía de Morgana y distrajo al príncipe el tiempo suficiente para que Merlín copiara el pergamino en otro con magia.

Cuando pudo salir de la habitación del príncipe corrió a su habitación, Will estaba allí, pero lo ignoró, debía ser rápido. Abrió el pergamino con la lista de personas y se acercó a la ventana para convocar un halcón, este se quedó esperando en el alféizar mientras Merlín recitaba un hechizo sobre el pergamino. Volvió a acercarse al animal y esta vez dejó que su magia tejiera su voluntad para decirle al ave que hacer.

Una vez que los ojos del halcón se tiñeron de oro y voló para hacer su trabajo, el sirviente se sentó frente al pergamino y lo observó mientras los nombres comenzaban a borrarse indicando que el ave había llegado a ellos antes que los guardias y les había dado el mensaje para huir o esconderse.

Cuando el ultimo nombre se borró, Will habló. —¿Y ahora?

—Ahora creamos una distracción para mandar a Uther hacia otra dirección.

—Arturo me echará la culpa. —Le recordó, y si no fuera Will quien habló, hubiera pensado que tenía miedo por ello.

—¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte? Podrías escapar como ellos.

—Nah, veamos que hace el principito con esto.

Se sonrieron con travesura, hacía mucho tiempo que no creaban un alboroto juntos.

-oOo-

El arresto de los sospechosos fue extrañamente frustrado, nadie estaba en su casa cuando fueron a buscarlos, estaba a punto de mandar a sus caballeros a cazarlos cuando algo _explotó_ en la ciudadela.

—¡Todos, regresen! —Ordenó en un grito y se adelantó con Alirio trotando felizmente, y nada alarmado, a su lado.

En el castillo Sir León le informó que una habitación vacía había estallado en llamas, la habitación había estado cerca de la de Morgana y ella juraba haber visto al hechicero huir.

—¿Puedes describirlo, Morgana? —Escuchó preguntar a su padre.

—Sí, era un hombre, iba vestido todo de negro, él no me vio y cuando escuchó a los guardias huyó usando magia… también pude ver algo más… —Vaciló en esta parte lo que provocó que Uther se inclinara al consuelo, pero se trataba de magia y la presionó a hablar después de darle un momento. —Tenía un escudo, estaba oculto, pero pude verlo por un momento.

—¿Cuál? —Preguntó Arturo con urgencia.

—La serpiente de Essetir.

El silencio siguió a esa declaración.

—Se sabe que Cenred tiene hechiceros en su ejército, su majestad. —Comentó Will, a quien no había visto llegar junto a Merlín, ambos tenían ceniza en sus ropas. Arturo supuso que habían ayudado a apagar el fuego.

—Arturo, caza al hechicero hasta la frontera de Essetir si hace falta.

—Sí, padre. —Asumió que los arrestos fueron suspendidos y se volvió hacia León para salir de inmediato. Se perdió la mirada cómplice que pasó entre Merlín, Morgana y Will.

-oOo-

Arturo salió con un grupo de caballeros para rastrear al hechicero, mientras tanto, Will y Merlín hicieron su propia salida vestidos de negro para dejar un rastro hacia Essetir. También provocaron a los caballeros con unos pocos hechizos de broma que hicieron sospechar a Arturo de la verdad.

Alirio, por supuesto, estaba con Arturo, pero a diferencia de otras cacerías, parecía feliz simplemente corriendo entre las patas de los caballos. El príncipe había intentado señalarle una pista para que rastreara, pero después de olerla solo había ladrado felizmente y trotó hacia la frontera.

Eso más que nada le confirmo que Merlín y Will era a los que estaban cazando. Seguro que también provocaron la explosión, Arturo decidió que debía deshacerse de William lo antes posible antes de corromper más a su sirviente.


	9. Adiós, amor.

Merlín estaba seguro de que Arturo había descubierto su plan, así que a la mañana siguiente de su regreso recogió las flores más hermosas que la tierra le pudo dar cuando preguntó y las colocó al lado de su desayuno antes de despertarlo. Había estado extrañamente celoso de las flores de Morgana, esperaba que esto lo animara y dejara de creer que estaba cortejando a la dama.

_“—No puede ser tu amiga, menos otra cosa.”_

Esa frase no parecía haberse dicho para él solamente. Se preguntó si el príncipe estaba enamorado de alguna sirvienta. _¿Tal vez Gwen?_

Corrió las cortinas y gritó: —¡Levántate y brilla!

Arturo gimió y enterró la cara en el pelaje gris. Merlín, viendo esto, llamó a Alirio a su lado, el perro obedeció enseguida y el príncipe se quedó solo en la cama haciendo un puchero.

—Vamos levántate, tengo tu desayuno.

Eso pareció persuadirlo lo suficiente para que se levantara y arrastrara los pies hasta la mesa. —¿Qué es esto?

Merlín giró hacia la mesa para ver que miraba las flores con curiosidad, sonrió y volvió a su trabajo de arreglar la cama antes de responder. —Son tus flores, me parece recordar que preguntaste por ellas.

—Oh. —Dijo y luego escucho el ruido de los cubiertos. Cuando miró de nuevo el príncipe estaba comiendo y sus mejillas tenían un suave rubor.

_¿Tendrá calor?_ Pensó y miró hacia la ventana deliberando si era una buena idea abrirla y dejar que entrara un poco de aire fresco.

-oOo-

Unos días después Arturo estaba en el patio despidiendo a Morgana y Gwen, irían en una peregrinación a la tumba de Gorlois. Cuando partieron Arturo suspiró aliviado, solo para que la charla de William y Merlín detrás de él lo hiciera gruñir descontento.

Su plan para deshacerse de Will con la ayuda de su padre, fue obstaculizado por Morgana; cuando le ordenó a Will irse de Camelot se rio en su cara y se alejó; decir algo contra él en frente de Merlín solo acabó con comidas frías y ropa que picaba. Al menos Alirio lo ignoraba y Arturo eligió ver eso como una declaración de que estaba de su lado en esto.

Regresó a su habitación para ver las flores de ese día en un florero en el centro de la mesa. Merlín había comenzado a regalarle flores todas las mañanas, siempre eran diferentes y hoy eran blancas. Sonrió al verlas y acarició lo pétalos con un dedo.

—¿Arturo? —La llamada lo sobresaltó y apartó la mano de las flores como si lo hubieran quemado. —¿Te ayudo con la armadura? —Merlín, el pequeño demonio, estaba sonriendo con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto, Merlín. Y luego afila todas las espadas de la armería. —Dijo con brusquedad. El sirviente solo se rio entre dientes mientras alcanzaba las piezas de la armadura.

-oOo-

Morgana no regresó antes del anochecer. Salieron a buscarla y encontraron a la escolta muerta. Una nota, un rescate, pero Morgana regresó a salvo.

Sin Gwen.

-oOo-

Morgana entró como un huracán a la habitación de Arturo, comenzó a gritar todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza sin notar que Arturo estaba empacando para un viaje. Estaba frustrada por la situación, avergonzada por abandonar a Gwen, se sentía miserable, porque ella tenía magia y si solo fuera un poco más fuerte, podría haber acabado con los mercenarios y su amiga estaría con ella ahora.

—¿Buscaras a Gwen? —Preguntó, con una voz demasiado vulnerable para su gusto, cuando pudo calmarse y mirar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Claro que la buscaré, ¿por quién me tomas?

Morgana agachó la mirada avergonzada. —No iras solo, ¿verdad?

—No, Merlín me acompaña y Will lo sigue. Por mucho que preferiría que no fuera así. —Murmuró la última parte.

—¿Will? —Preguntó animada, todavía recordaba lo que pudo hacer en Ealdor. —Entonces confió en que regresaran los cuatro a salvo.

Obviamente eso no animo a Arturo, pero le sonrió a la dama antes de irse para encontrarse con sus compañeros.

-oOo-

Will siguió a Merlín hasta el patio donde se encontrarían con el príncipe, iría con cota de malla y espada porque no importaba lo que pensara el príncipe, él no tenía magia para defenderse.

Se escondieron detrás de unos barriles y mientras Arturo fue por los caballos, Will le susurró un plan al hechicero para deshacerse de los guardias. Por supuesto, Merlín saltó con entusiasmo a la idea y la implementó un poco demasiado bien.

Para cuando Arturo regresó, ambos se pararon sobre guardias inconscientes.

—Dije “distráelos”, no “elimínalos”. —Se quejó una vez que comprobó que seguían respirando, por lo cual intentó no sentirse ofendido.

—Nada te complace, ¿verdad? —Comentó recibiendo un murmullo de acuerdo por parte de Merlín y una mirada furiosa del príncipe.

Cabalgaron toda la noche sin descanso. A la mañana siguiente, el rítmico movimiento del caballo debajo de él lo adormecía, pero él había descansado la tarde anterior sabiendo que le deparaba la noche. Merlín estaba mucho peor que él, habiendo trabajado como sirviente por el día y sin ningún descanso por la noche, se estaba quedando dormido en su silla.

—¡Merlín! ¿Quieres montar conmigo y dormir un rato? —Tal vez tendrían que reducir la velocidad, pero al menos no pararían.

—¡Pararemos un rato! —La brusca e inesperada orden de Arturo lo sobresaltó.

En cuanto desmontaron, Merlín se hizo un nido y comenzó a roncar suavemente. Will miró con cariño a su mejor amigo, pensó en agradecerle a Arturo por permitirle el descanso, pero cuando miró hacia él, el príncipe miraba con igual cariño hacia el sirviente.

Desvió la mirada antes de que lo atraparan, pero la imagen no se le fue de la mente, no podía comprender que significaba para su amigo esa mirada.

—¿Dormirás también?

—¿Con un hechicero vigilando? No, gracias.

Will puso los ojos en blanco. —No voy a matarte mientras duermes, Merlín me mataría a mí después.

Una curiosa mirada pasó por sus ojos mientras intercalaba entre mirarlo a él y a Merlín, luego tarareó sin compromiso, pero no intentó dormir.

Horas más tarde Arturo se acercó a Merlín y lo despertó con un chorro de agua. Will miró la interacción posterior con una suposición en mente.

—¿No puedes dormir sin abrazar a tu peluda mascota?

—Cállate, Merlín. —Alirio se había quedado en la ciudadela con Morgana ya que necesitaban sigilo y el perro a veces era muy ruidoso.

—Nunca te había visto así. Te importa mucho Gwen, ¿no? —Conocía ese tono, había sido utilizado con él cuando comenzó a perseguir a una chica del pueblo.

_Idiota_. Pensó viendo a Merlín sonreír cuando el príncipe afirmó que ella se había convertido en una querida amiga. _Es solo una amiga, Merlín, tu eres quien le gusta._

Siguieron su camino sin que Will expresara sus pensamientos, tal vez el príncipe estaba enamorado de su sirviente, pero él conocía demasiado bien a Merlín y estaba seguro de que ese amor no era correspondido, todavía no. Decidió dejarlos en su incomoda relación y no meterse.

-oOo-

Llegaron a los túneles de Andor, llenas de gigantescas ratas bebes con gusto por la carne humana. ¿La buena noticia? Eran ciegas. ¿La mala? Las bayas que olían horrible eran la única forma de ocultarnos… A menos que…

—Merlín. —Llamó en un susurro. —Dime que hay un hechizo que puedas usar para pasar los túneles sin las bayas.

Merlín hizo una mueca, lo que no era una buena señal. —Puedo ocultarnos de la vista, pero no del olfato.

Will gimió devastado y recogió algunas bayas para untárselas en la cara. Y luego, porque era mezquino, dijo el hechizo de fuego alto y claro a espaldas del príncipe y Merlín tuvo que encender las antorchas con magia. El príncipe no fue el único en fulminarlo con la mirada, pero valió la pena.

Las cuevas fueron nostálgicas, Merlín y él recorrerían las de casa hasta que ya no necesitaran las antorchas. Obviamente, allí no habían wilderins, pero seguramente un hechicero podría acabar con esas cosas fácilmente. Y si la calma de Merlín era una indicación, estaba en lo correcto.

Los chillidos de las criaturas se escucharon después de un rato de caminar en silencio, y Merlín apagó las antorchas con un destello de sus ojos y los tres se escondieron detrás de unas rocas.

—Quédense totalmente quietos. —Advirtió Arturo.

Dos ratas se arrastraron por los túneles, solo una se acercó lo suficiente a ellos como para que Will le mandara una mirada preocupada a su amigo, al final fue suficiente que se mantuvieran quietos, o eso creía él, el sonido de rocas golpeando rocas fue sospechoso, pero no iba a preguntar.

Salieron de las cuevas sin más encuentros cercanos con la muerte y se acercaron a un rio para lavarse.

—Las bayas sirvieron.

Merlín se quedó quieto como una estatua. —¿No sabias si servirían? —Will se alejó apresuradamente de la siguiente discusión.

Siguió la orilla del río en la dirección correcta, notando distraídamente los murmullos detrás de él. Hasta que los gritos del príncipe lo hicieron detenerse y escuchar.

—¡No lo haré! ¡No admitiré que es en ella en quien pienso todo el tiempo! ¡No es quien me importa más que nadie! ¡No es ella!

_¿Entonces, quien?_ Pensó Will y Merlín debió hacer una pregunta similar porque Arturo respondió.

—¡Nadie! No importa, nada puede pasar… —Los gritos se apagaron, los murmullos inentendibles ocuparon su lugar. Y Will sintió lastima por el noble príncipe.

-oOo-

Merlín había estado tan seguro de que Arturo estaba enamorado de Gwen, pero, aunque admitió que _había_ alguien, enfatizó mucho que no era la sirvienta. No podía pensar en nadie más, pero tal vez había estado demasiado distraído con Will y Morgana para notar a alguien nuevo acercándose al príncipe.

Al menos podía consolarse en que no estaba encantado, así que esta persona no podía ser muy peligrosa.

Al caer la noche, llegaron a su destino. Y Arturo decidió castigarlo haciéndolo escalar un muro. Siendo el único que tenía verdaderos problemas para subir, Will y Arturo se habían adelantado, para cuando se puso al día habían noqueado a dos guardias.

—Hacen un buen equipo. —Declaró y luego tuvo que reírse de sus expresiones horrorizadas.

Merlín y Arturo se disfrazaron para mezclarse, mientras Will “se hacía invisible”. Arturo era comprensiblemente escéptico ya que aún podía verlo perfectamente, nadie lo notó en la habitación llena de gente.

En el centro de la jaula, Gwen y Lancelot estaban atados y a punto de ser comida de wilderin. Entonces, por supuesto, el noble caballero saltó la valla y los ayudó, no sin antes tomar una segunda espada para dársela a Lancelot.

Merlín tuvo que detener a Will de seguirlo, él tenía un plan.

—Haz que Hengist entre en la jaula. —Susurró al oído de su amigo y cuando este se movió hacia el líder, Merlín dejó caer un candelabro, él lo esquivó, pero lo dejó peligrosamente cerca de Will y una de las puertas.

Desbloqueó la puerta para que Will entrara a la jaula arrastrando a Hengist y la volvió a bloquear, nadie podría sacarlo ahora. Él mismo escaló la cerca cuando Arturo lo llamó y los cinco esquivaron al wilderin para meterse en el túnel de salida.

—¡Lancelot, llévate a Gwen y Arturo! —Ordenó cuando parecía que ninguno iba a irse. Al final, fue Arturo quien tiró de Gwen cuando Lancelot se puso terco en quedarse atrás.

Cortó la cuerda para hacer caer la reja y dejar atrapado al bandido jefe. —Veo que sigues con tus trucos, Merlín.

—Y para quien pregunte, fue él. —Señaló detrás de Lancelot con ojos brevemente dorados, deshaciendo la invisibilidad de Will.

—Encantado de conocer a otro _verdadero_ amigo de Merlín, soy Will, pero para el príncipe soy el hechicero. —Se presentó con una sonrisa y se estrecharon las manos antes de salir de allí.

Se notaba que Lancelot tenía preguntas, pero se las guardó para después. Llegaron a una rejilla, donde Arturo intentó abrirla mientras Gwen preguntaba cuando había llegado Will, a lo que Will respondió con un críptico “ _un mago nunca revela sus secretos_ ”.

—Muy bien, vámonos. —Ordenó Arturo cuando abrió su salida, pero antes de que nadie saliera fueron testigos de una mirada llena de amor entre Gwen y Lancelot. Cualquier cosa que hubiera sucedido antes de que los rescataran los había unido más que nunca.

Volteó a ver a Arturo esperando ver dolor, tal vez decepción, pero en su lugar encontró una expresión cariñosa y divertida. Entonces estuvo seguro de que Gwen no era su enamoramiento.

Will, gracias a los dioses por él, los empujó a todos para que se movieran, aun no estaban a salvo.

-oOo-

Se adentraron en los bosques y pararon cuando amaneció, montaron un pequeño campamento y fue entonces cuando comenzaron las preguntas.

—¿Solo ustedes tres vinieron?

—Mi padre no quiso arriesgar a sus caballeros por una sirvienta.

—Y tú lo desobedeciste y viniste aquí. —Su tono era tranquilo, confundido y preocupado, y Arturo supo lo que pensaba porque Merlín había tenido el mismo pensamiento.

—Claro, Gwen es mi amiga y si no venía yo, lo haría Morgana.

—Gwen es una gran amiga de los tres, obviamente vendríamos. —Declaró con fuerza William. Y por una vez estuvo agradecido de su presencia porque Lancelot suspiró aliviado mientras Merlín escondía una sonrisa detrás de su mano.

—Me voy a descansar. —Dijo Gwen después de tener una competencia de miradas con Merlín, la cual Merlín definitivamente ganó.

Un coro de “descansa” precedió a la siguiente pregunta. —Entonces, Will, ¿eres un caballero?

—Me hago pasar por un caballero extranjero, por ahora.

—Will es del mismo pueblo que yo, hemos sido amigos por siempre.

—Y ahora se dedica a hacer de mi vida un infierno con su magia.

Lancelot abrió más los ojos, levantó las cejas y se quedó boquiabierto por el aluvión de información desconcertante. —¿Estas bien con un hechicero en Camelot? —Dirigió la pregunta a Arturo, pero sus ojos se desviaban hacia los otros dos.

—No, pero no puedo deshacerme de él. —Dijo secamente, a lo que fue respondido con una molesta risa de Will. —No deberías volver a Camelot, ahora que ya te saqué de la ciudad.

—Oh, ¿por eso me dejaste venir? —Su tono era divertido, pero sus ojos miraban preocupados la contemplación de Merlín.

Las bayas debieron darle alucinaciones tardías, no había forma de que Merlín estuviera de su lado en esto, apenas había esperado que Will no regresara con ellos. Solo eran banas esperanzas de que todo volviera a la normalidad, solo eso… hasta que Merlín finalmente habló.

—Lancelot sigue desterrado de Camelot por suplantar a un caballero, —Puso una expresión de culpabilidad por eso. —y tal vez tentar demasiado la suerte quedándote en Camelot haciendo exactamente lo mismo, no sea la mejor opción. —Continuó mirando a Will, mientras Arturo escuchaba atónito.

—Entiendo. —Dijo con tono derrotado. —Pero bueno, al menos tendré un compañero de viaje. ¿Qué te parece, Lancelot?

William volvió a estar animado y Lancelot le sonrió sin ninguna pizca de aprensión por la magia de su futuro compañero. Entonces Lancelot no desconfiaba de la magia, igual que Merlín o Gwen o Morgana… _¿Soy el único que cree que la magia es mala?_ Pensó mientras se iba a dormir.

Para cuando despertó, Will y Lancelot se habían ido y Gwen lloraba en los brazos de Merlín. Simpatizó con ella, y juró para sí mismo que traería a Lancelot de vuelta a Camelot cuando fuera Rey, lo haría un caballero y ellos dos podrían estar juntos si aún lo deseaban.

Tomó tiempo regresar a Camelot con solo dos caballos, pero todo valió la pena cuando Morgana corrió escaleras abajo siguiendo a un perro excitado con una sonrisa llena de alegría por ver a su amiga. Aunque no pudo ver mucho más que eso cuando el enorme perro se le arrojó encima.

Cuando cayó al suelo con el peludo animal encima, creyó escuchar una risa ahogada desde donde estaba su sirviente. —¡Merlín!

—Jaja…A-Alirio…ja, ven aquí. —El perro, como siempre, obedeció y Merlín guio a los tres animales al establo con habilidad practicada. Estaba casi envidiosos.

Se levantó del suelo con lo que le quedaba de dignidad y siguió a Merlín a los establos. Se quedó mirándolo trabajar mientras acariciaba al ahora tranquilo perro.

—Con tu melancolía actual, alguien podría pensar que echarás de menos a Will.

—Para nada. —Respondió con rapidez.

Merlín aumentó su sonrisa. —Bueno, aun me tienes.

_No como quisiera._ —Tú realmente eres un tonto, Merlín. —Había más cariño y tristeza que molestia en esa declaración. Pero Merlín era un tonto y no vio la verdad detrás de esas palabras.


	10. Cazando al cazador.

Merlín se quedó enseñando a Morgana en nombre de Will, puso la excusa de que había estado a su lado cuando él aprendió y aunque no podía darle demostraciones, era todo lo que tenía. Su falta de empatía por el esfuerzo que la dama hacía, ayudó a que Morgana pensara que no tenía magia y por tanto no podía entender lo complicado que era.

Gwen pasó más de su tiempo trabajando, incluso tomó algunas tareas de Merlín para mantenerse ocupada y no pensar en la partida de Lancelot. Una noche, cuando Merlín le enseñaba el hechizo de desbloqueo, Morgana le reveló una visión.

—Vi a Gwen, feliz como nunca la había visto abrazando a un caballero con la capa de Camelot.

—Parece que Lancelot sí regresará y Arturo lo hará caballero. Después de todo, dudo mucho que un noble se gane el corazón de Gwen. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—También pienso eso. Pero incluso si no es Lancelot, ella estaba feliz. —Dijo Morgana con cariño.

Tal vez no había conseguido ayuda para las visiones de Morgana, pero parecía que hacer magia ayudaba a aliviarlas, o tal vez fue el hecho de que ella ya no les tenía tanto miedo, Fuera lo que fuera, ella era más abierta y estaba más descansada que nunca.

Y luego llego Lady Catrina de Tregor. Y por alguna razón desconocida sintió una atracción hacia ella, su magia queriendo acercarse, incluso cuando Alirio no dejaba de gruñir cada vez que estaba cerca.

Se sintió traicionado cuando se enteró que era un trol en busca de apoderarse del reino. Y muy asqueado de la forma en que quería hacerlo. El hecho de que su magia no paró de tirar de sus entrañas hasta que la usó para quitarle el disfraz humano, lo tenía confundido, sobre todo porque no funcionó, pero, aun así, se calmó dentro de él.

No fue hasta después, que descubrió que su magia había estado tomando la magia propia de los trolls. Poco a poco su control sobre la tierra aumentaba, y tras la muerte de la horrible criatura pudo sentir la tierra latir bajo sus pies cada vez que salía al bosque.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones, con la tierra latiendo en un ritmo constante y los arboles cantando melodías de luto, que Merlín no pensó en donde estaba o quien estaba cerca. Él vio el humo blanco de una hoguera y lo convirtió en un corcel.

Obviamente se arrepintió cuando su pequeño truco trajo al cazador de brujas al reino.

-oOo-

Cuando llegó el cazador de brujas, Arturo se encontraba con su padre. Alirio también estaba allí, por alguna razón a su padre ya no le molestaba su presencia, el príncipe sospechó que la razón fue porque el animal atacó a la falsa Catrina primero. Eso casi lo lleva a la muerte, pero ahora Uther lo veía como un aliado contra la magia.

El mismo Arturo tuvo que admitir que el perro era bueno detectando a los hechiceros malvados. Y sí, estaba haciendo una diferencia, después de todo Alirio no le había dado una segunda mirada a Will.

—¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo? —Cualquiera pensaría que el rey hubiera mantenido a un hombre así cerca.

—En tierras lejanas, donde haya que perseguir la hechicería.

—¿Y él hace eso en tu nombre?

—El cazador de brujas no sirve a nadie, él tiene su ley propia.

Arturo iba a comentar sobre eso cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

—¿Lo hueles? ¿Sí lo hueles, Uther? —Arturo miró a Alirio para ver si el percibía algo, pero solo estaba mirando al hombre con las orejas paradas, tan atento como cuando estaba en una cacería.

—Aredian.

—Está rodeándonos el hedor de la hechicería. —Arturo entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. —Ha infectado tu gran ciudad como un contagio.

—Bienvenido a Camelot, Aredian. —Cuando Uther se acercó para saludar, Arturo volvió a mirar a Alirio, el perro no gruñía, pero tampoco ignoraba al hombre en la habitación como normalmente haría. Parecía esperar. —Gracias por venir tan rápido.

—Espero que no sea tarde. Cada hora cuenta en la guerra contra la magia. Si la dejas se esparce como plaga, ataca a los jóvenes y viejos… —Aredian se movió más cerca, por un momento pareció que iba a acariciar la cabeza de Alirio, pero un destelló de dientes lo hizo cambiar de opinión. —…a débiles y fuertes, a los justos… —Mantuvo la mirada fija de Arturo antes de apartarse y continuar. —…y a los malos de corazón. Te has ablandado, Uther. Y descuidado.

Arturo estaba sorprendido de que su padre le permitiera a este hombre hablarle así.

—Tu antes noble Camelot se ha corrompido. Estas al borde de la oscuridad, amigo.

Quería vigilar a este hombre, así que se ofreció a ayudarlo y dejó a sus hombres para ser utilizados, sabiendo que ellos le notificarían cualquier rareza.

—Tú debes ser Arturo. Un gran guerrero, el mejor por lo que he escuchado. —Alirio se paró delante de él cuando Aredian pronunció su nombre, todavía no gruñía, pero estaba a la defensiva. Su padre también lo notó, pero no dijo nada. —No te ofendas, cuando diga que no los necesitaré. Yo uso métodos mucho más sutiles.

A un hombre que se le paga solo por capturar hechiceros, no le vale acabar con todos ellos. No le beneficia que todos mueran. Decirle esto a su padre no ayudó, el hombre había sido útil antes. Y a su padre no le había importado antes ejecutar a simples sospechosos de magia.

-oOo-

Un día después de la llegada de Aredian, tres testigos más dijeron haber visto magia. Esto tenía que ser falso, los hechiceros no habían sido tan descarados en años, por qué serlo cuando había un cazador en Camelot, su llegada no era un secreto.

Las testigos, sin embargo, estaban aterrorizas y parecían sinceras en sus testimonios. Los murmullos se alzaron cuando Aredian proclamó que el hechicero estaba entre ellos ahora mismo.

Arturo se inclinó hacia adelante, Alirio se paró alto a su derecha. Y Aredian anunció al hechicero frente a todos.

—¡El muchacho… Merlín!

Todos se quedaron en silenció mientras Merlín abría y cerraba la boca, sin palabras. Lo cual habría sido gracioso en otra ocasión.

—¿Merlín? No lo dices en serio, ¿o sí? —Dijo con toda la incredulidad que pudo reunir. Sí, seguro, tenía un amigo hechicero, pero eso era todo. Todos, incluso su padre, parecían escépticos y miraban a Aredian con más desconfianza de la le daban al proclamado hechicero.

—¡Esto es indignante! ¡No tienes evidencias! —Gritó Gaius.

Sé ordenó buscar en las cámaras de su sirviente para la necesaria evidencia, cuando los guardias tomaron a Merlín lo hicieron suavemente bajo la atenta mirada del perro que los seguía de cerca. A Arturo no le sentó bien la mirada que Aredian le dio al canino, como si su acción fuera todo lo que necesitaba.

En las cámaras de Gaius, Arturo hizo una mueca por el caos que sus hombres estaban causando. Intentó que Aredian desistiera, pero él seguía dando las ordenes a sus hombres pese a que dijo que no los necesitaría.

Luego León encontró un amuleto y la sangre de Arturo se congeló. Eso obviamente no era de Merlín, pero Will no estaba cerca para asumir la culpa, y, de todos modos, haber albergado a un hechicero era tan malo como ser uno.

El mismo miedo a perder a Merlín a manos de su propio padre regresó con una venganza desde la última vez, cuando Catrina lo acusó de robar. _Ojalá hubiera aceptado ese abrazo_.

Antes de que Aredian pudiera irse, Gaius asumió la culpa y Arturo se sintió culpable por sentirse aliviado.

-oOo-

Morgana ha estado en un estado constante de miedo, incluso cuando hubo momentos de alivio culpable al no ser señalada como hechicera frente a la corte.

Los miedos se intensificaron cuando fue llevada ante Aredian para ser interrogada. Sus lecciones nocturnas, habían sido suspendidas por la presencia del cazador, no había tenido el valor de usar magia sola en todo ese tiempo y podía sentirla empujando para escapar. Cada día se hacía más difícil y lo último que quería era estar cerca del cazador de esta manera.

Al final había sido solo una pregunta… o tres, pero pudo irse rápidamente. Aunque tuvo el presentimiento de que había dicho algo malo para Gaius.

Se encontró yendo a la habitación del médico. Merlín aún se encontraba limpiando el desastre, Arturo no le daba tanto tiempo libre para acabar. Ante su llegada, Alirio levantó la cabeza desde su posición en la cima de las escaleras y ladró.

Merlín se dio la vuelta para sonreír a Morgana, pero se quedó corto. Su sonrisa rota por la preocupación por Gaius siempre presente.

—Morgana, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No puedo creer que Gaius guardara un amuleto mágico, y sé que tú tampoco lo harías… ¿era de Will? —Susurró la última parte con una mirada a la puerta cerrada.

—No, él no tenía nada así, solo un libro.

—¿Entonces de donde salió el amuleto?

Una buena pregunta que Merlín no había podido hacerse si su expresión era una indicación. No pudieron seguir hablando cuando la corte fue convocada por Aredian.

Gaius, para sorpresa de Morgana, confesó todo. Se veía desgastado y cansado, y se preguntó si solo se había cansado de la tortura que hubiera sufrido.

El anciano fue arrastrado afuera con poca delicadeza, y eso pareció ser el colmo de Merlín porque se adelantó con todas las intenciones de golpear a Aredian.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Farsante! —Arturo lo interceptó a tiempo, pero todos parecieron olvidar al perro muy leal de Merlín. Alirio gruñó hacia el hombre que su amo intentó atacar, estaba medio agachado, con el pelaje erizado y a punto de saltar sobre un pálido Aredian.

Uther estaba sorprendentemente callado, cuando lo miró parecía estar pensando profundamente en algo.

—¡Alirio, ven! —Ordenó Merlín con una obvia renuencia. Arturo debió hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque aún lo sujetaba como si no confiara en él.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y Morgana los siguió poco después hasta las mazmorras, donde Arturo dejó a Merlín hablar con Gaius. La dama sonrió con orgullo y se acercó al príncipe para tener una conversación propia con él.

—Tu no crees que Gaius merezca la muerte, ¿verdad?

—No creo que sea un traidor. Aunque no sabía que había sido un hechicero antes de la gran purga.

—Supongo que el Rey no quería que se supiera que perdonó a un hechicero, que incuso lo mantuvo como médico de la corte.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Morgana?

—Aredian es un farsante. Primero fue por el más obvio y fácil de culpar, pero si dejamos que llegue más lejos, ¿quién dice que el rey pedirá pruebas para el siguiente “supuesto” hechicero?

Arturo suspiró, pero no con frustración, sino con derrota. Él estaba de su lado.

Merlín regresó con más ira de la que tenía antes. —Aredian es un mentiroso, el amuleto no es de Gaius y él solo confesó después de que Aredian me amenazara a mí y a… ti. —Dijo señalándome.

—Mi padre jamás aceptaría que Aredian inculpe a su protegida.

—Pero sería cierto… —Murmuró casi inaudiblemente. Los dos hombres escucharon, ambos tensándose por diferentes razones.

—No bromees con eso, Morgana. —Advirtió Arturo con voz tensa.

—No es el mejor lugar para hablar de esto, mi Lady, mi Lord. —Dijo Merlín mirando hacia el pasillo de salida.

—Cierto, vámonos.

Arturo abrió el camino hacia las cámaras el médico y Merlín se puso a limpiar por estrés, Morgana se puso a juntar hojas sueltas y Arturo los miró como si se hubieran vuelto locos.

—¿En serio? Prefieren limpiar a hablar de la confesión, muy ridícula, de Morgana.

—Sí. —Respondieron ambos a la vez.

—Muy bien, lo entiendo. Pero necesito saber si es verdad y como sucedió.

—Arturo, es verdad, soy una vidente, mis pesadillas a veces se hacen realidad.

—Muy a menudo, en realidad. Ella es poderosa en ese arte.

—¿Arte? —Repitió como si no pudiera comprender que alguien llamara a la magia de esa manera. —¿Y tú lo sabías? —Preguntó indignado.

—Sé reconocer la magia mejor que tú.

—Y Will me enseñó algunos hechizos para controlar mi magia y no volver a incendiar mis cámaras.

—Will te enseñó magia…

—No, Arturo, yo ya tenía magia, magia que no podía controlar, pero ahora sí.

Arturo inhalo profundamente y buscó con la mirada un lugar para sentarse, por desgracia todo estaba destruido.

—¿Podrías arreglar una silla con magia?

—No conozco ese hechizo, pero…

—No hablaba en serio. —Gimió con las manos tapando su rostro.

—¿Qué tal si nos concentramos en deshacernos de Aredian? No importa que seamos culpables o no, él implantará algo en nuestras habitaciones y nos condenará como a Gaius.

—Muy bien, un problema a la vez. Sí Aredian es un farsante, necesitamos pruebas. —Declaró Arturo.

—Intentará interrogarnos a Morgana y a mí de nuevo, cuando lo haga, los otros dos pueden revisar su habitación.

—Ya puedo usar el hechizo de desbloqueo, y sería bueno que lo usara, no he usado magia desde que las lecciones se cancelaron.

—¿Qué clases? ¡No! No importa, no quiero saber.

Los pelinegros ocultaron sus sonrisas al ver al rubio tan fuera de su elemento. Morgana estaba mucho más calmada ahora que Arturo sabia su secreto.

-oOo-

Al final, Merlín fue llamado primero, estaba en el pasillo llevando cosas de un lado a otro cuando un guardia le pasó el mensaje de que Aredian lo necesitaba. Gwen había estado ayudándolo en ese momento, por lo que le dijo que le avisara a Arturo y Morgana sobre esto. Bendita Gwen que no hizo preguntas antes de cumplir su nueva tarea.

—Merlín. —Saludó Aredian con afabilidad en el momento en que lo vio.

—¿Qué quieres, Aredian? —No iba a tratar de ser cortes, el hombre hizo matar a quien era su padre en todo menos en el nombre.

Alirio gruñó una advertencia. Y pese a eso, el hombre parecía feliz de que el perro estuviera allí.

—Trajiste a tu familiar, ¿eh?

—¿Familiar? —Repitió completamente desconcertado.

—No te hagas el tonto, muchacho. Ya le expliqué al Rey lo que es un familiar, él no cree que “Alirio” lo sea, pero es obvio para mí que esa lealtad no es normal.

—Nunca has tenido un perro, ¿verdad?

Aredian entrecerró los ojos. —Un familiar es una criatura mágica unida a un hechicero, toman la forma de gatos, pájaros… perros. No es una prueba concluyente, pero considerando que eres el aprendiz de un hechicero, te hace ver culpable.

—Soy el aprendiz del médico. Además, Alirio es de Arturo, él lo nombró, a él lo protege.

—También te protege a ti.

—Y a Morgana, ¿Cuál es tu punto? —Preguntó con molestia y Alirio ladró.

Aredian dio un paso atrás y lejos del perro con una mirada cautelosa en sus ojos. —El punto, es que tú y Morgana son hechiceros, y se lo probaré a Uther.

—Si realmente creyeras que soy un hechicero, no me amenazarías a la cara cuando estas solo. Incluso sin magia solo tendría que darle una orden a Alirio, familiar o no, es un perro con colmillos muy grandes.

—¿Me estas amenazando?

—¿Me amenazas a mí? —Devolvió con rapidez parándose recto y alto, con una postura que desmentía su posición de sirviente.

Por un momento Aredian pareció asustado, el sirviente dejó de ser un sirviente para convertirse en un brujo, el perro abandonó su calma y se convirtió en un lobo protegiendo su territorio. La luz de las velas hizo brillar dos pares de ojos dorados.

-oOo-

Arturo, Morgana y Gwen estaban revisando los libros de Gaius en busca de los pétalos que habían encontrado en la habitación de Aredian, cuando Merlín entró más pálido que un fantasma.

—¿Merlín, estas bien? —Preguntó Morgana con preocupación.

—Tal vez… haya convencido a Aredian de que soy realmente un hechicero y uno poderoso…

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? —Arturo estaba sin palabras, miró a su delgado y tembloroso sirviente y no entendió como alguien podría pensar que era peligroso.

—Aredian cree que Alirio es mi _familiar_ , él es amenazante y al parecer yo puedo ser amenazante porque tengo control sobre él. —Se paseó por la habitación mirando los libros que estaban revisando. —En cualquier caso, ¿por qué estudian sobre plantas?

—¡Oh! Aredian tenía estos pétalos en su habitación y queremos saber si son relevantes. —Respondió Gwen volviendo a buscar en el libro.

Merlín estaba estudiando los pétalos cuando Morgana encontró la sección correcta.

—¡Belladona! ¿Nos sirve? —Le preguntó al aprendiz del médico.

—Para el alivio de las ulceras, alergias, inflamación muscular… Y bajo ciertas condiciones la tintura de la flor puede producir alucinaciones. —Acabó con un tono de eureka.

—Las testigos, sabía que era demasiado extraño lo que decían ver. Las alucinaciones lo explican. —Sonrió Arturo.

—¿Cómo probamos la falsificación de evidencia? —Preguntó Gwen al resto.

—Aredian es demasiado inteligente para darles la tintura directamente. —Respondió Morgana.

—Entonces alguien más… pero puede ser cualquiera. —Continuó Merlín.

—Bueno, todas las testigos son mujeres, así que debe ser algo que solo ellas compren. —Gwen acabó con el mismo tono de eureka que Merlín antes, solo que esta vez ella salió corriendo con Merlín y Alirio detrás de ella.

—Bueno, supongo que les dejaremos esa parte a ellos. —Comentó el príncipe no queriendo nada más que ir tras ellos.

-oOo-

Merlín y Gwen regresaron con pruebas y un testigo. Pero no era suficiente y Morgana lo sabía. Se acercó a Merlín y le pidió que le enseñara otro hechizo rápidamente.

Se despidieron de Gwen y Arturo para ir a la habitación de Aredian. El dormía, pero se sentía segura con Merlín detrás de ella. Dijo el hechizo de multiplicación dos veces, la segunda vez Merlín colocó su mano sobre su espalda y dijo el hechizo con ella.

Antes de que se fueran, le murmuró otro hechizo al oído para usar en Aredian, no dijo el hechizo con ella, pero mantuvo su mano sobre su espalda de manera tranquilizadora. Su magia corrió por su piel y fuera de ella casi demasiado fácil, pero no se quejaría ahora.

Al amanecer los cuatro convocaron a la corte para apelar a favor de Gaius y en contra de Aredian. Merlín fue quien habló primero explicando los efectos de la belladona al Rey y las testigos, el vendedor confirmó vender la tintura bajo amenaza de Aredian y Arturo apoyó la idea de registrar las cámaras del cazador de brujas. Las dos mujeres se pararon detrás de ellos en claro apoyo.

En la habitación, Morgana les ordenó a los caballeros revisar el mueble, los duplicados de brazaletes cayeron como cascada y una caja entera de tinturas se paraban incriminatoriamente en el estante inferior.

Por supuesto, Aredian intentó echar toda la culpa a Merlín, ni siquiera se le ocurriría culpar a la protegida de Uther en su posición actual. Comenzó a ahogarse y ella miró a Merlín en busca de alguna pista de lo que pasaba. El sirviente parecía divertiste, y por un horrible momento creyó ver desconfianza en la mirada de Arturo.

Luego Aredian escupió un sapo y entendió porque Merlín tenía esa expresión. Todos sacaron sus espadas con la proclamación del rey ante el “hechicero”.

Aredian intentó tomarla de rehén, pero Alirio saltó delante de ella y mordió el brazo con la daga del hombre. Mordió hasta que soltó el cuchillo y luego soltó el brazo para ir por el cuello. Aredian intentó esquivarlo y cayó de espaldas por la ventana.

—¡Alirio! —El grito de cuatro personas, detuvo al perro de saltar tras su presa.

Los cuatro se quedaron viendo al perro sentado al pie de la ventana rota, jadeando con la lengua afuera mirando solo a tres de ellos, hasta que el Rey salió de la habitación dando órdenes a los soldados para tratar con el cuerpo y sacar a Gaius del calabozo.

—¿Un sapo? —Preguntaron los dos nobles, Morgana mirando a Merlín, mientras Arturo la miraba a ella.

—¿Merlín? —Arturo volteó a mirar a su sirviente con una extraña expresión traicionada.

—Creí que era poético, así que busqué un hechizo para que Morgana usara con él.

—Oh, tú lo hiciste, por un momento pensé… No importa.

—Lo hice, pero no sabía que era para eso. También me sorprendió. —Se rio no del todo por el hechizo, sino más bien por el absoluto alivio de tener un enemigo menos.


End file.
